Camp Neon
by LoveRose
Summary: Sora, Kairi, and Riku are all together and going to camp. And who knew that camp would bring people together, but also to bring people to confusion. Better than summary. No flames!
1. We're All Going to Camp?

Hi! This is my first KH fiction, so plz no flames! I only have the KH: Chain of Memories, waaa, I don't have a PS2 yet! I do know some of the main points of KH1 (don't tell me about 2), but not all of it. **This is a Sora and Kairi fiction. I want to put another couple, though. I want it to be with Riku. What do you guys think of him and Namine? Tell me, or tell me who else, I'm lost here.** Send in reviews no flames!

Oh, and Sora and Riku were all back on Destiny Islands with Kairi and everything (they were still 14). Sora and Riku arrived right after school ended; it was now a week after school ended. And Kairi and Sora are not going out yet.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lying on the sand of the beach, perfect on a summer day for the three best friends. The weather was tropical, not extremely hot like it usually was and all three were just really happy to be with each other again.

"What do you guys think of my castle? Work of art, isn't it?", Sora smiled proudly. Riku rolled his eyes playfully and Kairi giggled. Since he didn't have a bucket, it only looked like a mountain of sand with 'dents' that he used for windows and a stick on the top for a flag. "Oh yeah, Sora, you should be an architect and work for the Queen of England", Riku grinned. "Yeah, I know", Sora smiled.

"Hey, I know this is totally off topic, but...by any chance...did your parents make you go to a camp this summer?", Kairi asked. "Actually...yeah, I did. I think it's called Camp Neon or something", Sora replied. "Hey me too!", Kairi exclaimed. "Me too. When are you all going?", Riku asked. "A week", Sora and Kairi said in unison. They Sora and Kairismiled at each other. "Me too! This is weird, but awsome", Riku smiled wide. "I know, at least I won't have to spend 2 weeks of this stupid camp my mom wanted me to go to alone", Kairi sighed in relief. "I know, my mom just came up to me and told me she put me in this camp. She said I had to 'take it easy' and that it would be fun", Sora rolled his eyes. "She has a point that you should relax cause of all the fighting and stuff, but you're relaxing right now, right?", Kairi pointed out. Sora nodded.

"Look, I even have the papers right here", Riku took out a thin book from out of his pocket (don't ask how it fit). Sora and Kairi crawled closer to Riku to see the book. "Your mom got it from my mom, Sora. I remember her talking to your mom and saying, 'It even says on the book, 'A camp for all to have fun, but also relax and enjoy'. The only thing that's supposed to be relaxing is the half our nap time", Riku rolled his eyes. "I've never even read this book and greeeat! We have to take a nap. I don't take naps", Sora whined. "How can this thing be relaxing. Look, it even says it has a real haunted site. It says that it's forbbiden to go there because...hey, it doesn't say", Kairi pointed out. "Oh awsome! I don't know how they think this is relaxing",Sora smiled wide.

"You guys wanna go?", Riku asked with a grin on his face. "What? You're crazy Riku", Kairi said as she stood up. "Come on, Kairi. You're the one that always says that you miss having adventures with us. It'll be the perfect opportunity", Riku explained. Kairi crossed her arms as she thought for a while. "Yeah, and if something were to go wrong, I'll take out my Keyblade and protect you", Sora blushed slightly but stood up as well. Kairi looked up to his piercing blue eyes and smiled. "Aww, that's so sweet", Riku fluttered his eyes. "Shut up!", Sora said, his face red. Kairi was also blushing furiously.

Riku grinned as he noticed that both of them were looking to the ground, smiling and their faces lit up. "Aha, I see a connection here. Nothing has changed. It's just as we left it", Riku laughed. Kairi and Sora looked at each other and smiled, still blushing. "Ok, enough of the blush-fest now, guys", Riku said. At that moment, Kairi's cellphone started to ring. "Hello?...Hi mom...I'm here with Sora and Riku...Too late, mom, they already told me they're going too...Uh-huh...Ok, I'll be right there. Bye", Kairi hung up. "My mom always does the same thing, she tells me after I find out", Sora laughed. "I know", Riku smiled, his white teeth showing.

"Yeah. Hey I have to go, guys. My mom and I have to go shopping for more swimsuits. Like I need them cause I always come here to swim with you guys, but oh well", Kair smiled. "I actually have to go, too. My mom wanted me to help her clean up the garage. Mind if I walk with you 'till we get to your house?", Sora blushed. Kairi smiled warmly and nodded with pink on her cheeks. "Riiight, and leave me loner, right?", Riku grinned and crossed his arms. "Oh, sorry. You wanna come with us?", Kairi asked. "Nah, it's ok. I'm gonna go shopping for a digital camer so I can take a picture of Sora at camp when he's drooling all over the pillow", Riku laughed.

Kairi started to laugh hard. "What? Don't you dare, Riku! I don't drool on my pillow!", Sora defended. "Then why are you so anxious to get me not to get a camera?", Riku raised his eyebrows. Sora was silent. "I'll send ya the picture, Kairi", Riku winked. Kairi stopped laughing and went into a giggle-fit. Sora crossed his arms. "I'm kidding, Sora! Geez, don't you know me well enough to know I'm kidding?", Riku laughed. "I knew you were kidding", Sora said nervously. "Right, come on, drool boy. See ya tomorrow, Riku!", Kairi waved and started to walk towards the stairs that led to the side walk. "Bye guys", Riku waved and started to walk the opposite way (Sora and Kairi lived 5 houses away and Riku was..not so close to the others, lol).

"Hey, you know Riku was lying, right?", Sora asked as he caught up with Kairi. "Yeah, don't worry", Kairi smiled. "Good. Hey, so do you know who else is gonna go to the Camp Neon?", Sora asked, putting his hands on his head. "Uhh...no I'm not sure who else is going. I asked Selphie and she said she was gonna go with her parents to this weird place", Kairi replied. "Cool, so it's only the three of us; just like old times", Sora smiled. Kairi nodded and smiled widely. They were only 2 blocks away from Kairi's house (her's was the closest).

Then, an odd question came to Sora. It's weird that it had never come to his head, but now he was curious. "Hey...um, Kairi?", Sora asked, unsure if he should ask. "Yeah, Sora?", Kairi turned her head to him. "Did you...miss me?", Sora asked softly. Sora noticed her breathing became a little quicker. Now he was extremely curious. Kairi was about to open her mouth, but Sora wanted to make his question more specific, "And I don't mean...me and Riku...I mean...me". Kairi blushed slightly. Sora smiled at her reaction.

Something was inside that he wanted to say.He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and how much HE missed her. He couldn't, though. It wasn't like him to say it when he wasn't sure she felt the same. "I...I...", Kairi was a little speechless. Both had arrived to Kairi's house and they were now standing in the front of her doorstep. "Do you want me to be honest, Sora?", Kairi said softly. Sora didn't know how he should've taken his answer; disappointed or happy. All he did was nod.

"Ok...every morning, I would wake up and eat the same breakfast that both of us ate before you left. Remember? The pancakes that we drew hair and eyes with the syrup?", Kairi smiled. Sora laughed silently and nodded. "Then I would do all my chores, always thinking of how much you would always call me and complain that you felt like your mom when you were doing laundry. I would always wait for the phone to, somehow, ring and you could talk to me again", Kairi said. Sora felt butterflies in his stomach, this was making him extremely happy. "Then I would go to the secret place and laugh at how weird we drew each other a long time ago, but I didn't care. I had something to remember that you were always there for me", Kairi smiled. "And then, every day, until the sun went down, I would sit on the beach and hope that one day you would come out of the ocean and walk to me again", Kairi said.

Sora's eyes shone with love, happiness, and awe as she said those words. Kairi smiled and hugged him. Sora was suprised, but hugged her back. "I missed you so much, Sora", Kairi admitted. "You know, every time I was fighting a heartless, I would always think of you. I missed you so much, that I just wanted to get over with all the stupid heartless and come back to you again", Sora whispered in her ear. Kairi smiled on his shoulder.

Just at that moment, Kairi's phone rang again. She, regrettingly, let Sora go and looked at the caller. "My mom; I should go inside now", Kairi said. Sora gave Kairi a quick kiss on her cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow, Kairi". Sora waved and started to run towards his own house. Kairi touched her cheek, "I hope that means he understood that I like him". Kairi giggled to herself, "I hope I don't have to do that again". She opened the door with her keys and went inside.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yay Sora and Kairi fluffiness! Don't forget to tell me who would go good with Riku! I'm not updating unless you tell me something! I need it for chapter 2. Send in reviews, no flames! Bye!

LoveRose


	2. The Long Road of Teasing

Ok, I think I'm just going to make an OC for Riku. Cause I totally forgot about Roxas and Namine when I wrote the 1st chapter. I love that couple, but not as much as Sora and Kairi, hehe. Thank you for no flames! Enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I can't believe you're leaving me, Kairi!", Selphie said with a cute pout on her face. "Hey, you're leaving too. And when I come back, you're not gonna be here", Kairi put her hands on her hips as she put down her big, purple, trunk. "Yeah, but still", Selphie gave her famous 'innocent girl' smile. Kairi smiled and hugged her. "I'm gonna miss you, Kai. Hope your summer isn't gonna be as crummy as mine", Selphie smiled. Kairi and Selphie gave one last look at each other.

"Kairi! Are you done saying good-bye yet?", Sora asked inpatiently from behind. He and Riku were waiting with their trunks as well, waiting to go to the waiting room for their plane. "I'm going, I'm going", Kairi said. "Ok, well your buddys are calling ya. Have an awsome summer, kay?", Selphie winked. "You, too. Bye", Kairi waved and walked with her purple trunk to Riku and Sora. "I don't understand why you girls always have to take an hour to say good-bye", Riku said. "Shut up", Kairi laughed.

The three of them had met Selphie at the airport of the town a few miles away from Destiny Islands. Their mom's took them there; that's where their flight to the town where the camp was.

"Are you 3 ready?", Sora's mom asked. All their moms came from the sliding doors of the airport to say good-bye to them. "Now we're ready, right Kairi?", Sora grinned. Kairi punched his arm lightly. "We're gonna miss you all. You're gonna have a lot of fun, ok?", Kairi's mom said to all three, even though she only hugged Kairi (duh). Sora's mom kissed Sora, "Remember to write every day, ok?". "Yeah, mom. Love you", Sora smiled in embarrasment. "You know where to go, right?", Riku's mom asked. "Yup, we'll be fine", Riku smiled. "Good-bye!", the 3 said in unison as they rolled their trunks. Their moms waved good-bye and waited until Sora, Riku, and Kairi were with all the crowd of people.

"Over there. Let's check in our trunks", Riku said, pointing in front of them. The three checked in their trunks and got their tickets. Now, they walkedwith their spare backpacks towards their next destination. "Ok...so we're supposed to go to...level C?", Sora asked as he looked at his ticket. "Mabye it's a floor, you know, instead of numbers", Riku said as they walked to the elevator. "Yeah, Riku's right. It's right there. Level C", Kairi pointed to the button. "Ok, so let's go up", Sora said as he pushed the button.

The three went to level C and looked around."Now we have to go through security. Great", Kairi groaned. "It won't be so bad. We still have time", Sora said, looking at his watch. "Yeah, come on, let's go put our bags in there quick before anyone else shows up", Kairi added as the three walked up to the metal scanner. All three put their bags through the X-ray machine. "Ok, you go first", the lady who checked said to Riku. Riku walked through the scanner and it turned green. He grabbed his black backpack and waited. "Ok, good. You're turn, miss", she said to Kairi. Kairi walked through and it turned green. Kairi grabbed her fusia backpack and waited with Riku. "Now you, son", she said to Sora. Sora passed through, but it turned red.

Sora's eyes went wide. "What did you bring, Sora?", Kairi asked. "Nothing that I know is metal, I promise!", Sora said. The lady got out the metal detector. "Spread out your arms and open your legs", she said. Sora did as he was told. The lady checked and found nothing until he got to the right side where his pants started. "Do you have anything in your pockets?", the lady asked. Sora looked through his pockets and took out his CD player. "Is this what it was?", Sora asked. The lady ran the detector again and it was still beeping in the same place. "What do you have that's...Sora, the Keyblade", Riku realized. "Oh yeah!", Sora smiled. The Keyblade appeared in his hand.

"What is that?", the lady asked with suprise. "See, we're going to a camp and it's on the list. We need it for a game", Sora smiled. Riku and Kairi looked at each other and back at Sora. "Are you two going with him?", the lady asked Riku and Kairi. They nodded slowly. "Why don't they have it?", she asked. "Cause they put it in their trunks. They bought the smaller ones that would fit. And if you're wondering why I have mine in my pocket is because when I was in the car, I noticed that it could shrink and I had no time to put it in my trunk", Sora said. He was sure good at lying. He said it with no doubt or hesitation. "Well, alright, just don't take it out until you get to camp", the lady said. "Thank you, ma'am", Sora smiled proudly and grabbed his red backpack. "Ok, let's go", Sora whistled and walked passed them. Kairi and Riku only stared at him in amazment.

Riku and Kairi quickly ran to catch up to him again. "When you said you were gonna bring it, I didn't think you were serious", Kairi said in disbelief. "You never know when it might come in handy. Besides, I need it. We are going to the 'haunted' are, aren't we?", Sora grinned. "You're good, I'll give you that", Riku grinned. "Thanks, I try", Sora smiled. Kairi shook her head playfully and walked with Sora and Riku to the boarding area. They walked to the front desk. "Yes?", the man asked from behind it. "Is this the right plane?", Sora gave the man the tickets. The man adjusted his glasses and looked at the ticket. "Yes this is. The plane should be arriving very soon. You may take a seat if you wish", he said and handed Sora his ticket. "Thanks", Kairi smiled. Sora sat down on a chair and Riku sat next to him. Kairi was about to sit next to Riku, but Sora patted the seat next to him. Kairi's cheeks turned a light pink and went to sit with Sora. They smiled at each other and Riku only held on to his laughter.

There were a few kids who looked younger and some older. "Do you guys recognize anyone here?", Kairi asked. "Nope, how about you, Riku?", Sora asked. Riku was only staring at something. "Um, hello? Is someone in Lala Land?", Sora asked as he waved his hand in front of Riku's eyes. "Huh? What? Oh, uhh…no one I know", Riku said quickly. Kairi grinned. Sora noticed and gave a confused look.

"Who were you staring at, Riku?", Kairi asked, her grin widening. "What? No one!", Riku said, his face turning red. "Aha! It's your turn to be in the blush-fest, Riku!", Sora teased. Kairi scanned to see which girl he could've been looking at. "I can't tell which one. Tell us Riku", Kairi smiled. "It was no one, I was just looking at the candy over there", Riku pointed to the candy store a few feet away. "Right. Me and Kairi are gonna keep asking you until you tell us the truth. At least not now, but she has to be at camp, so we're gonna be watching you. Right, Kai?", Sora grinned. Kairi nodded. "It's no one!", Riku blushed. "Then why are you blushing?", Kairi asked.

Saving Riku, a woman with straw-blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and looked like she was in her late 20's came up to the three. "Are you three going to Camp Neon?", she said with a happy expression. The three nodded. "Good. My name is Rebbeca, and I'm one of the main councelors who will be accompaning you to Camp Neon and will supervise you at camp. May I have your names?", she asked. She had a book as a surface for her papers and a pink pen in her hand. "My name is Riku", Riku said (I'm not putting last names). Rebbeca scanned her papers and then checked on the paper. "Ok, and yours?", Rebbeca asked Sora. "Sora", he simply replied. She scanned the paper again and then checked on it. "And yours? Oh my god, I love your eyes", Rebbeca smiled wide. Kairi blushed and smiled. She always had to blush with compliments. "My name is Kairi", she said, the sweet smile still pasted on her lips. Rebbeca scanned the paper again and checked on it. "Great. Thanks a lot,guys. I'll see you guys on the plane", Rebbeca smiled wide and walked to other kids.

"You know, I haven't really looked at Kairi's eyes. They're like a shade of blue and purple, right Sora?", Riku said as he looked into her eyes with focus. Sora looked into her eyes also. "Yeah, if you look close enough, you can almost see the purple and blue swirling in her eyes", Sora smiled. Kairi didn't mind as much that Riku stared into her eyes (from a little distance, also), but Sora was different. When he looked closely into her eyes, it was like her sent shivers down her spine. Kairi couldn't help but blush when Sora smiled so innocently. "Stop it, you guys. I don't like it when you guys stare at me so much", Kairi smiled and looked away a little. "Aw, come on, Kairi, you have nothing to be embarrased about. We're your best friends. Amigos forever!", Sora smiled. Riku nodded with a goofy smile on his face. "I know, but still", Kairi laughed slightly.

"Haha, it's ok, Kairi", Sora laughed a little and leaned back on the chair. Kairi sighed. "Now boarding flight number 16", the speaker announced. "That's us, come on", Riku said. The trio stood up and waited in line to show the lady their passports and tickets.

"Uh, excuse me", a female voice said from behind Riku. He turned back and froze. It was, in fact, the girl he was looking at before. She had wavy, long, brown hair, green eyes, and a smile of an angel. "I think you dropped this", she said as she handed Riku his passport. "Wow, how did I end up dropping that? Thank you", Riku smiled and grabbed it from her small hand. She looked about Kairi's age, only she looked more fragile (sorta like Namine). "It happens, trust me. Once, I almost forgot my wallet at a restaurant. Thankfully, the waiter caught me in time to give it to me", she smiled nervously. Riku smiled at her innocence.

"So, where are you heading to? Oh well…I mean…you're obviously going to camp…I…so…", Riku was sweating now. The girl giggled softly. Riku cleared his throat and extended his hand to her, "I'm Riku". The girl smiled sweetly and grabbed his hand, "And I'm Jasmine". Her hands were very soft. "Nice to meet you, Jasmine", Riku said with a goofy smile and let go of her hand.

"Riku, come on. We're gonna show our tickets already", Sora said. Riku smiled nervously at Sora and Kairi and then turned to Jasmine again. "I'll see you at camp…right?", Riku asked stupidly. His mind was a little blank. "Alright, see you then", Jasmine smiled warmly.

Sora and Kairi already showed their tickets and passports and were now watching Riku show his own. He walked with them through the hallway. "So, who's she?", Sora grinned and elbowed him softly. "Her name is Jasmine. She just gave me my passport cause I dropped it, ok?", Riku gave them both a serious yet nervous expression. "Ok, we never said anything", Kairi said to relax him.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku entered the plane and dodged the other kids who were walking around to find their seats and putting their extra bags up in the compartment. "I thought that it had three seats in one, not two", Riku noticed. "I know, that's what I was noticing", Kairi said. Sora stopped in the isle number 7. "What number did you get, Kairi?", Sora asked. Kairi scanned her ticket. "I got…number 7", Kairi looked up at him. "So did I. I guess Riku is the one that's gonna be seperated", Sora said and gave him an apologic look.

"Don't worry about me, guys. It's only…3 hours", Riku groaned. "Don't worry, it'll go by fast, promise", Kairi smiled. "Good-luck", Sora smiled. "Enjoy your 3 hours next to Kairi, Sora", Riku whispered in his ear. He gave him one last grin and left to find his seat. Sora was just left blushing furiously and waving at Riku one more time. "Ok, you want the window, Sora?", Kairi asked. "Only if you don't want it", Sora said. "It's ok, I like to not have to move people in order to go to the bathroom or something", Kairi smiled. Sora didn't complain, he plopped himself on the seat and put on his seat belt. "Give me your backpack, I'll put it up with mine", Kairi extended her hand. "Oh right, thanks. I forgot about it", Sora smiled and handed her his red backpack. Kairi put it up with her fusia one.

Sora looked up to see Kairi bitting her lower lip in order to control her laughter. "What is it?", Sora smiled and unbuckled his seat belt. "I think Riku is going to enjoy this flight more than we are", Kairi giggled. Sora knelt on Kairi's seat and saw that Jasmine and Riku were sitting together and were already in a deep conversation. "Too bad we won't be able to see anything", Sora laughed slightly.

"Schooch", Kairi said to Sora. Sora laughed and sat at his own seat and put on his seat belt. Kairi finally sat down on her own seat and put on the seat belt. "Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. We are just about to get ready for takeoff. The flight will be about 2 hours and 45 minutes long. Please pay attention to the flight attendant in the front for the safety rules", the captain said as the plane started to move from its post.

"Nah, I never pay attention to that. It's so boring", Sora rested his head on the window. He heard no response from Kairi. He moved his piercing blue eyes to her. She was clutching on to the armrests tightly and she looked a little tense and nervous. "Kairi? What's wrong?", Sora asked, bringing his head away from the window, leaving his cheek mark on it. "I was so preoccupied with everything else that I…", Kairi started but was speechless. "You can tell me, Kai", Sora said, with worry and concern for her.

"I have this really big fear of airplanes…especially long ones…my dad…he…was in an airplane going away…when I was little…and then, the engines blew up…and…and…", tears were forming in his eyes. "He never came back", Kairi cried into her hands. Thankfully, there was music on, so no one could really listen. Either that or they didn't care. "Oh my god, Kairi", Sora hugged her, even though it was a little uncomfortable from the armrest between him.

Kairi immediatley wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and cried into his shoulder. "Why didn't you ever tell me this, Kai?", Sora whispered as he ran his hand up and down her back, trying to comfort her. "I didn't want to cry in front of both of you…even though I can't help it now", Kairi whispered. Her cries were getting slower and slower as Sora comforted her.

The airplane was one airplane away from going through the runway and soaring up into the air. Kairi lifted her head from his moist shoulder and sniffed a bit. Sora wiped away her tears and grabbed her arms. "Listen, Kairi. I know you have a fear because of what happened to your dad, but it's not like that anymore. The technology is better than before, so you can trust that nothing will happen to us", Sora said with strength in his voice. "I…I don't know Sora", Kairi whispered. "Kairi, I promise that nothing is going to happen. Just like I promised that I would come back for you, I promise that as long as you're with me,-", Sora grabbed her left hand, "-you're safe". Kairi smiled and held on to his hand tight as they were now ready to fly up into the air.

"We are now going to take flight, please make sure all electronical devices are turned off until we reach level, thank you", the speaker said as they felt the engines turn on and the jolts from the street below. Kairi held her breathe and held on to Sora's hand tighter. Sora tightened his grip, letting her know that he was there to protect her. Finally, the airplane flew up into the air. It took a few minutes until the seatbelt sign turned off.

Kairi let go of Sora's hand. Sora, who was looking out the window, looked at her. Kairi's eyes now showed no fear, only happiness, "Thank you, Sora". Sora smiled wide and nodded. "Oh hey! I have this awsome CD I bought a few days ago, wanna hear it?", Sora smiled like a little boy and took out his CD player from his pocket. "How does all that fit in there…and why didn't the lady detect that?", Kairi asked with a smile on her face. "I don't know, but who cares. Here, take the right one", Sora handed Kairi the right earphone (it's like those from the ipod, only it was black). Kairi put it in her ear as Sora put his in his ear. Both laughed silently as the song began to play.

"So, Riku, those two that were in front of you in the line are your friends?", Jasmine asked. Riku passed her the water she asked the lady and got his own Pepsi and put it on the table. "Yeah, we've been friends since childhood", Riku smiled. "They look nice. Mind if you tell me about them? I have this weird facsination for people", Jasmine asked, sipping the water. "Sure, I don't mine", Riku smiled.

He decided not to mention the part that both he and Sora were sent to battle Heartless and that Sora was the Keyblade Master and all that. "Ok, so the guy, Sora, he's 14. He's a child at heart, but that's what makes him so funny. He's a little naïve, but he's still determined and strong. And between you and me, he has a huge crush on my other friend, Kairi", Riku winked. "Does she like him?" Jasmine giggled. "She doesn't show it as much, but she always blushes when she's around him", Riku laughed. Jasmine smiled wide.

"Tell me about Kairi", Jasmine said. "Kairi is also 14. She's a very patient person, trust me. I don't know how she does it. You might think she's a super calm person and all, but she's actually very outgoing. She loves to go to the beach, just like Sora. What a surprise, huh?" Riku smiled. Jasmine giggled.

"So, what about you, Jasmine. Do you have any friends going to camp?", Riku asked. "No, I actually don't have real friends", Jasmine sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry I brought it up", Riku said, not wanting to offend her. "No, no. It's ok, Riku. I actually have many friends, but they're always only temporary. I've moved from place to place many times, that's why I don't make many friends. That way I won't have to risk getting heart-broken when I leave", Jasmine smiled slightly. "Wow, that's really tough for a girl your age", Riku said with surprise (she was 14). "Yeah, I told my parents about it and they finally told me good news; we're actually going to stay permanantley in a new town right after I come back from camp", Jasmine smiled wider now. "That's great! Where are you gonna stay?", Riku asked. "Umm…oh yeah! A place called Destiny Islands. Have you heard of it?", Jasmine asked.

Riku felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach do a back flip. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped with surprise and happiness, literally. "What?", Jasmine chuckled slightly. "That's where Sora, Kairi, and I live!", Riku exclaimed. "Are you serious!", Jasmine smiled with joy that Riku hadn't seen. Riku nodded, "You already have friends, Jasmine". "I knew that Camp Neon would bring me good things", Jasmine clapped her hands together. Riku smiled and drank more of his Pepsi.

"Hey Riku? You already know about me…and I already know about you…"Jasmine started. Riku looked at her with confusion. "Can I ask you a personal question?", Jasmine asked. Riku nodded. "Unlike me, you've had, probably, many years of living in Destiny Islands, so-", Jasmine started to play with her fingers. Riku started to drink his Pepsi again. "-do you have a girlfriend?", Jasmine finished. Riku's eyes widdened and he coughed from the Pepsi.

"Are you ok?", Jasmine asked, patting his back in order to stop him from coughing. "Yeah, cough, I'm fine. Sorry, cough cough…ok, I'm better. Thanks", Riku smiled. Jasmin smiled back and removed her hand. "Uh, no I don't. No one I've met in Destiny Islands really caught my eye. Well, Kairi did once, but after I realized that Sora and Kairi had a connection, I let it go. Please don't tell them", Riku said. "I promise, you can trust me. So you don't have a girlfriend? And you don't like anyone?", Jasmine asked. Riku smiled. He had a feeling of why she was asking this question, and he was extremely happy. It really looked like she had a thing for him, even if she just met him. And he could admit to himself that he liked her. "No, I don't", Riku smiled. Jasmine giggled and looked out the window to see the clouds.

**2 hours and 45 minutes later…**

Riku and Jasmine jolted as the airplane glided down the runway one more time before it went to the boarding area to get off. The seatbelt signs turned off, so Riku and Jasmine got their small bags, Jasmine a pink messenger bag and Riku his black backpack, got up and went off to get Sora and Kairi. "I wonder how their flight went. I mean, 3 hours together", Jasmine smiled. "I know, I'm gonna ask Sora for all the details", Riku grinned.

But what the two saw in Sora and Kairi's seat was just too cute. Jasmine covered her mouth from giggling and Riku only bit his lip and smiled wide. The earphones were still in their ears and the music was still playing. Sora was holding the CD player in his hand loosely. Kairi had her head on his shoulder and Sora had his head on hers, both sleeping.

"Thank God I brought my camera", Riku whispered and took out the digital camera from his bag and took a picture of the two young lovers, even though the two didn't know that completely. Jasmine turned around in order to keep from laughing. Riku slowly took the earphones out of their ears, they didn't wake up. Now Riku put his hands across their faces. One…two…three…CLAP! He clapped in front of their faces, making their eyes shoot open.

"Wha-? Riku?", Sora yawned. "I am loving the position you are in, guys", Riku grinned. Sora and Kairi didn't really realize what they were talking about. "Ok, whatever", Sora replied with a confused face. Jasmine and Riku grinned at each other. "You can go wait for us outside, we're gonna get our stuff", Kairi said to Riku as she got up and grabbed the bags. "Okay", Riku grinned one more time and walked out of the airplane.

"I told you, they always blush", Riku laughed. "That's so cute!", Jasmine giggled. "You're gonna get used to it", Riku smiled as the two waited for Sora and Kairi. They waited a few minutes until the others got there. "Sorry", Sora smiled nervously. "It's cool", Riku smiled. "And this must be Jasmine, right Riku?", Kairi asked with a small grin on her face. Riku nodded. "You'll never guess what happened. She's moving in to Destiny Islands", Riku smiled at Jasmine, who smiled back. "That's awsome! We have another buddy", Sora laughed.

"Attention! Whoever is going to Camp Neon, please follow me!", a man yelled over the mob of kids. He had a tall green flag with the words written in bright colors, 'Camp Neon Dude'. Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Jasmine followed him and the other kids. The 4 picked up their trunks, Sora's red one, Kairi's purple one, Riku's blue one, and Jasmine's pink one. They all had their name on the front. "Did everyone get their trunks?", the man asked again. "Yes", everyone yelled in unison. "Alright then. Let's go to the bus to take us to Camp Neon", he said as he started to move.

"Are you guys sure it's ok if I hang out with you?" Jasmine asked softly. "Yeah, it's ok. I think my friends agree, right guys?" Sora nodded. Kairi and Sora nodded sweetly. "Thank you so much", Jasmine smiled. The four were now standing in front of 3 big buses that said, 'Camp Neon', on both sides. "Are these gonna fit all of us?", Sora asked. "I guess. Come on, let's put our trunk over there", Kairi said. There were two councelors who were putting the trunks into the…trunk. They handed the two their trunks and got on the bus.

"It's a two passenger thing again", Riku winked at Sora. "Guess so", Sora said, turning pink. "I say you and Kairi go together", Riku and Jasmine said together. The two started to laugh as they took a seat behind them. "What was that all about?" Kairi asked. "Don't ask me, all I know is that the last 3 hours must've been awsome for him", Sora crossed his arms proudly. Riku popped up from the seat. "But I bet YOURS was better, wasn't it Sora?" Riku grinned. Sora's proud smile soon turned into an embarrased and annoyed face. Kairi only laughed and sat down.

"Gooooooood afternoon, campers!", the same peppy girled voice of Rebbeca said through the microphone of their bus. "In a few minutes, we will be arriving to Camp Neon. When we get there make sure to follow these procedures. Make sure you have all your extra bags with you and your trunk when we get down. We are going to divide you into groups. It's not mixed. Girls will be divided into groups and boys will be divided into groups", Rebbeca explained. "Aw, so we're not gonna be able to see each other a lot", Kairi's smile faded.

"Don't worry. The guys and girls will get to see each other a lot. We'll explain once we get to camp, but for now, we're just gonna make sure that you all have your things with you. Thanks, we'll arrive soon!", Rebbeca smiled and turned off the microphone. Kairi knelt down on her seat in order to look back at Jasmine. "Hope we get in the same cabin, Jasmine", Kairi smiled. Kairi felt Jasmine's smile grow wider and was glad to make her feel happy. "I know, I feel super awkward when I go to a group that I don't know", Jasmine smiled. "I know. I hope you two boys get together", Kairi smiled. Sora knelt down with Kairi and smiled at the two.

"That way, you can take that picture of Sora drooling, Riku", Kairi laughed at the memory. "I know, I have it all planned out. I hear there are bunk beds, so I call the top. That way, when he's sleeping, I can take a picture of him without getting out of the bed", Riku grinned evily. "IfI wasn't so inpatient with top bunks, I would've totally wanted the top one now", Sora said. "Exactly. Mwahaha", Riku laughed. "But I don't drool, so you won't be able to take it", Sora defended. "You know he's right. Kairi's head isn't wet", Jasmine grinned.

Kairi's face turned blank as she slowly reached for the top of her head and then put it down. "What are you talking about? How could it've gotten wet?" Kairi asked. "Yeah, how could my 'drool' gotten to her head?" Sora asked sarcastically with the drool part. Riku got his camera and went through the pictures. "Like this", Riku showed the two the picture he took of them in the airplane. Jasmine and Riku smiled wide as they saw Sora and Kairi's cheeks burn up. They looked at each other and smiled nervously and with embarrasment. "So that proves that Sora in fact does not drool. I thought it was so cute", Jasmine giggled. Kairi and Sora smiled wider at each other and looked down, but their eyes never lost contact. Riku and Jasmine started to laugh silently.

Sora felt he needed to get pay back. It's been too long that he's teased him, so now he was going to return the favor. "Oh, just wait, Mr. Teaser. I'm gonna find something to get you back, you'll see", Sora said with an evil grin on his face. "Yeah, and even though you guys don't know it, I brought a digital camera of my own", Kairi grinned evily with Sora. Sora and Kairi laughed as they gave each other a high five. "Fine, but so far it's...I don't know...1000 to 0", Riku crossed his arms with a smirk. "Not counting before! It's 1 to 0...but not for long", Sora grinned.

"We've arrived, campers!", Rebbeca's voice said. Sora and Kairi sat back in their seats and smiled. Who knew what suprises would hit them at camp. Who knows, mabye Riku will end up with a girlfriend...mabye Sora will end up with a girlfriend, too.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yay longness! Send in reviews, no flames please! Tell me what you think about Riku and Jasmine!

LoveRose


	3. Kikyo

Yay! Chapter 3! I'm glad you guys really didn't care of the OC thing. Namine and Roxas forever!...and Sora and Kairi forever! Oh and I don't know if you all like Namine and all, but I'm sorta gonna put her in here and she's not one of the nice ones. Don't flame me!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ok, so once you all have your bags, the girls go on this side and the boys go on that side", Rebbeca explained. The buses left to their stations and all the kids were with their trunks. "Well, I guess we'll see each other at dinner...hopefully", Sora smiled. "Yeah, hope you two get in the same cabin", Riku added. "Hope you guys get the same cabin, too. Come on, Jasmine, it looks like they're about to call out the groups. Bye Sora. Bye Riku", Kairi smiled. "Bye", the two boys said in unison as the two girls and boys walked different directions.

Jasmine and Kairi walked into the big group of girls. "Kairi, are you really sure I can hang out with you guys?", Jasmine asked with worry. "Aw, don't worry about it at all. It's actually really weird that Sora and Riku actually accept you. I don't mean that in a bad way, but sometimes they can be so rude with people. I bet all 4 of us are gonna be best friends, ok?", Kairi smiled warmly. Jasmine smiled wide.

"Listen up girls! Now that the rest are in their groups, we are going to assign the 9th graders in their groups (I put all 4 of them in 9th because I wanted Riku to be in the same grade, ok?)", another girl said. "Ok, now we have to pay really close attention cause these girls don't wanna shut up", Jasmine laughed. "I know", Kairi laughed with her. "Ok, since there are few 9th graders here, we're going to divide it in two groups. Get ready to hear your name. When you hear your name, you are going to go with the councelor that has your group's name", she explained. Kairi and Jasmine crossed their fingers.

"The first group is called 'Roses' (don't make fun of my names, lol)", she called out. She cleared her throat, ready to read out loud. "Kairi is our first Rose!", she smiled. Kairi smiled and looked at Jasmine before she walked to a councelor that had long blonde hair and green eyes. She was holding up a sign that said 'Roses'. "Then we have...Jasmine!", she called out. Both girls giggled and gave each other a high-five.

**(A/N: Ok, I don't wanna mention all the names, so just so you know, the other group name is called 'Sea Horses'. After they were assigned they walked with their councelor to their cabin. And that's where I'll start writting again)**

The Roses stood in front of a cabin. Well, it wasn't one of those usual Colorodo sort of cabins. It was made of wood, it had a door (not so modern and stuff) that had a sign that said 'Roses' and had a hazy window at the top. There were two windows in the front, the side, and the back. 7th, 8th, and 9th grade cabins were...what you might call a colony. The cabins were in a wide circle except for a wide path that led to the rest of the camp. In the center there was the big 'bathroom'. Technically, it was like many shower heads with curtains and on the right side of the bathroom, in the center were sinks, and to the left were the toilets.

"Alright, girls, go in and pick your beds", the councelor said. Jasmine and Kairi were the first to go in with their trunks. "How about that one, Kairi?", Jasmine asked, pointing to the one that was to the right of the door. "Me bottom you top?", Kairi asked with a big smile. "Deal", they said in unison and ran for it. They dragged their trunks and put them together at the end of their bunk bed. It was made of wood that looked firm and a wooden ladder to climb to the top one. Kairi and Jasmine sat on what will be Kairi's bed and waited for the other girls to claim their own beds.

"Alright, now that we have our beds claimed, let's start with the introduction. My name is Molly, and we're gonna be together for the next 2 weeks. Trust me, I'm the funnest councelor around here", she winked at them. "Let's start over here, what are your names and tell us a little bit about yourselves?", Molly turned her head towards Kairi and Jasmine. "I'm Kairi, and I live on Destiny Islands-", Kairi started. "You live in Destiny Islands! Oh my god! Are you serious?", the girls jumped up. Kairi nodded and looked at Jasmine with confusion, almost telling her, 'What is it a crime?'. "You have to tell us all about it, Kairi!", the girls went up to her. "Not right now, girls! Let her finish", Molly said. The other girls ran back to their beds.

Kairi and Jasmine giggled. "Uh, ok...like I was saying, I live in Destiny Islands...and I really get along with everyone. I have two best guybuddys I've known since...forever. They're here at camp, too. And this is my newest buddy, Jasmine. We met today", Kairi put her arm around her and smiled sweetly. Jasmine put her arm around Kairi and also smiled at her. "Aw, that's so cute", Molly laughed with fascination. "And now I'll pass the microphone to you, Jasmine", Kairi, with her free hand, made her hand in a loose fist and put it over Jasmine's mouth like she was holding a microphone.

"My name is Jasmine. Hi", Jasmine smiled. Everyone smiled and greeted her as well. "I'm going to live in Destiny Islands after camp, and, like Kairi said, we're best buddys. And I love swimming and cooking", Jasmine felt like she was at home. "Thank you two for your wonderful intro. I see this is the fun duo of the camp. Let's see the rest", Molly smiled. "Oh yeah", Kairi and Jasmine said in unison and gave a high-five. Even though they had only met today, they felt like best friends already.

As the minutes went by, they got to know the others. The other 2 girls were Kiki and Lola. They were the shy and quiet ones. Then there wasNamine and Catherine. They were the two girls that both Kairi and Jasmine knew would cause trouble some how. They were the flirty, mini-skirt, make-up type of girls. There was Stephanie and Ana, they were the techno geeks. Finally, there was Amy and Violet, the totally innocent and sweet girls. There you have the teams; the fun ones, the quiet ones, the flirty yet annoying ones, the techo ones, and the innocent ones. That was the 'Roses'.

**A few hours later...about 8 pm...**

The girls had taken a shower and put on regular clothes to go to the 'Chow Hall'. It was the cafeteria. It looked like a regular cafeteria, except it had awards and metals and shirts and all Camp Neon stuff on the walls and it had the atmosphere of a camp. The campers had to sit with their cabin. There were two sides; one for the girls and one for the boys. When Kairi and Jasmine entered the Chow Hall, they immediatley saw two hands raise up and wave. It was no other than Sora and Riku. "Hey, they also got in the same cabin!", Jasmine smiled. Kairi waved back at them.

The Rose cabin sat down at their table and could now get up and get food or drinks at any time. "I'm gonna go get my food first, coming?", Kairi asked Jasmine as they both started to get up with the rest. "I'm gonna go get a drink first, I'll meet you back here, ok?", Jasmine smiled. Kairi nodded.

Kairi walked to the line and was about to close the gap of the line, when Elsie cut in. "Mind if I take a cutsie, thanks",Namine said emotionless, not wanting a respond from Kairi. Kairi made a face and just got in back of her. Namine's blondehair flipped as she turned to look at Kairi through her thickly covered eyelashes. "What was your name again?", she asked. Kairi hated when girls talked with that little tone. "My name is Kairi", Kairi responded. "Kairi! Kairi!", she heard a voice from behind. Kairi noticed Namine's face turn to total 'flirty face'. _Tss, must've seen a hot guy or something_, Kairi thought and turned around to see Sora walking up to her.

Kairi's insides boiled.Namine was looking at Sora! Now she was extremely mad at her. "Hey Sora, I see that you and Riku got in the same cabin", Kairi smiled warmly as he came up in the line and grabbed a tray. Kairi felt Namine's eyes turn to jealousy. "Yeah, we did. The guys in our cabin aren't that bad, but me and Riku totally creamed them at soccer. We were playing soccer before we got here, like me and Riku used to do when you were with Selphie. Me and Riku were like _Bam_! and we beat 'em easy", Sora grinned. "Do you have to be such a show off about that, too?", Kairi teased and scoot up in the line. "Oh come on, you know Riku and I are the champions at soccer and football", Sora chuckled. Kairi smiled and started to pick out her food.

"So, have you and Riku made any other friends?", Kairi asked. Sora was also picking up different foods, expecially the cheesecakes. "Well, we only met a couple of hours ago. They don't seem so bad except for about 4 guys. What about you and Jasmine?", Sora said. Kairi motioned her eyes repeatedly at Namine, who was putting even more red lip gloss on her big lips as she waited for the cooks to get her food. Sora chuckled, "The flirty ones". Kairi nodded. "There's two of them", Kairi whispered into his ear. "Oh god, I just hope I never have to meet them", Sora nodded.

"Imagine living in the same cabin..and she's right next to my bed!", Kairi whispered forcefully. Sora slapped his forehead and started to laugh. Kairi's eyes went beyond Sora and she saw Jasmine watching her with a grin that she didn't like. It was too suspicious. "Uh, Sora?", Kairi said as she looked to him again. Sora's face seemed to beam up. "Jasmine is calling me, I gotta go", Kairi said, not wanting to rain on his parade. Sora's face went down into a pout, "Aw, you're gonna leave already?". Kairi laughed and ruffled his wild brown hair in her hand and started to walk past him. "I'll see you tomorrow, first thing when we get here, ok?", Kairi was walking backwards so she was still facing him. "Ok", Sora smiled and started to walk faster than her. He ruffled the top of her wine-red hair. "Hey", Kairi smiled as she smoothened her hair. "Pay-back, haha! Just kiddin', Kai. See ya tomorrow, kay?", Sora winked before turning completely and walking to his table with Riku.

"Hey, how'd you get your food without me noticing?", Kairi smiled as she sat down next to Jasmine. "I walked right past you, Kai. You didn't see me cause you were busy talking with Sora", Jasmine grinned. "My bad", Kairi blushed and laughed. "Hey, if I were you, I would watch your back with Namine. She already has the gossip in her eyes right now. I saw the jealousy in her eyes when you were chatting with Sora", Jasmine said as she took a bite from the peanut butter and jelly sandwitch. "I know, I saw a little. Great, now she's gonna be all over Sora and I'll only be able to talk to you and Riku", Kairi groaned. "Don't worry about it, I bet Sora won't even fall for her", Jasmine smiled reassuringly. Kairi smiled and started to concentrate on eating.

Suddenly, the doors slammed open and two boys came in with ashamed faces and a really big man in the middle of them. "Let me make this clear for all of you first year's. None of you are to go into the woods. It is restricted!", he yelled with a booming voice. Jasmine and Kairi froze and looked at each other with freak in their eyes. "What, are there bears or something?", a boy said. The big man's eyes became wide with anger. "There is something MUCH more frightening than bears in those woods! That is why we are located far away from the woods, but not enough for these two youngsters to go walking in them. You are NOT to ask what is in there or go in there, clear?", he boomed. No one responded. "Good", he said and walked away.

The rest of the dinner was almost completely silent, that is, until a guy councelor got on the table. "Listen up, campers. Tomorrow you will receive your schedules of the activities, and at night, the real fun begins. Don't ask questions, just know that it will be extremely fun", he said. The camp, not knowing what to do, clapped.

**In Sora and Riku's cabin (Lion Cabin)...**

Like Riku had said, he had gotten the top bunk and Sora the bottom one. They were all ready to go to sleep. Their councelor, Max, walked in. He's the one that got up on the table. "Alright, guys. We have to put lights out, but you can go to sleep at whatever time you want. You all brought mini lamps right?", Max asked. The guys turned off the lights and all the lamps next to them on the beds turned on with a faint light. "Good, I'll be here reading if you need anything", Max said as he got under the covers and started to read a book.

**(A/N: I forgot to mention that after boys and girls in cabins had intros and stuff, they were asked to bring covers. They put it on their beds. Kairi's was stripes of white and pink with her name in purpleon the pillow and on the big covers. Jasmine's was a mix of different shades of pink and had a white pillow. Riku's had yellow and blue covers and a big squishy pillow shaped like a Pepsi bottle. Sora's was red with yellow lines going in all directions and his pillow was red with his name on it)**

Sora put his shoes next to him and put his hands over his head as he lay down, looking at the top. Riku was standing Indian style on his bed, thinking. "Hey Max?", Riku asked. Sora leaned his head to see through the space at Riku. "Yeah?", Max responded. "What...what's in the woods that that guy so mad at?", Riku asked. All the boys stopped what they were doing and now pay attention to Max. Max bit his lip, thinking. He got up and locked the door. "You guys have to promise you won't tell a soul, whatever you hear tonight will never go out. And you have to promise that you will NOT go into the woods", Max whispered. The guys nodded.

Max sat on his bed again. "Many years ago, before we were born, this camp wasn't here; this was actually a huge piece of woods with only a farm and a house that a family lived in. The parents were farmers and they had a daughter that was 12 years old. Her name was Kikyo (A/N: Die Kikiyo from Inuyasha!...sorry, hehe)", Max started. "Her parents thought it was strange that every day and night she would always go into the woods like a normal child, but come back looking like she was possesed", Max said quietly.

"Her parents asked her what was in the woods that was so interesting for Kikyo to visit every single day and come back so strange. And you know what she did?", Max asked. The boys shook their heads. "Her eyes became extremely wide, her black pupils growing big and her horribly long black hair came to life and chocked them to death", Max whispered. A boy put his hand on his neck for no reason.

"Ever since then, she would kill anyone she saw that went into the woods. She is bound to the woods", Max explained. "Some say she's possesed by a demon, others say she waits to kill because the trees talk to her and tell her to. We don't know for sure, but as long as you don't go in there, you will not be haunted", Max said. "When this camp was first made, a 13 year-old boy went into the woods. He came back, gasping for air, dying already. He had said these last words, 'My ball went to the woods. I tried to get it, but a girl got it first. She had scary big eyes and her hair seemed to move. She blended with the shadows, and now she haunts me because I escaped! I see her everywhere!', and then he screamed many times before he...", Max didn't need to finish the last word.

"Didn't she die? You know, cause it's been many years now", a boy asked with a quivering voice. "Some say that the demon possesing her never let her body age, so technically she didn't die. Yet, we can't tell if she's dead or not", Max said.

Sora looked up at Riku, "You still wanna go?". Riku shook his head. "Sir", someone asked. "So there's no way this thing can kill us if we don't go into it, right? We're perfectly safe?", he asked. "Of course, I've been here for 5 years. But I have to ask that you don't even go near the woods, ok", Max smiled. The boys nodded.

Sora and Riku relaxed once they were sure they were totally safe as long as they didn't go into the woods. The boys continued doing whatever they were doing before. Sora lay his head back on the pillow and took out his cellphone (this is my story, and unlike camps, I actually let them bring electronics). He started to text message Kairi.

**hey kairi, r u asleep yet? **

Sora waited until his phone started to vibrate in his hand with Kairi's message.

**no, i'm bored..listening 2 LC and Catherine yap bout stupid stuff, u?**

Sora smiled and started to write again.

**poor u-.- , Max told us wut'z in the woods**

Kairi answered with her text message.

**he did? wut is it? i wuz super curious wut happened in the Chow Hall O.o**

Sora typed again.

**tell ya tom., it's too long...hey, so did ur counelor tell u about free hours?**

Every Tuesday, Friday, and Sunday, the guys and girls would get to do whatever they want for 4 hours. Any activity was open.

**yea, sounds like fun :)**

Sora chuckled softly.

**i know, riku says he's gonna swim..i dk (don't know) wut i'm gonna do**

Kairi answered.

**weird, jasmine says she's gonna swim too...i see sparx flyin'**

Sora grinned.

**i know, did she tell u if she likes him?**

Kairi answered.

**she doesn't admit it, but she wus super close to tellin' me.**

Sora thought for a moment as he held his phone in his hand, and then wrote very slowly.

**hey kai...actually...nevermind. I'll tell ya l8ter **

Sora waited her response.

**u take forever wen u say you'll tell me l8ter**

Sora smiled.

**i promise i'll tell you in less then a week**

Kairi responded.

**fine, i'm gonna be bugging with that now, lol. hey, i'm sorta fallin' on my phone. gonna go 2 sleep -.- . night, sora**

Sora wrote one last message before putting it away.

**night, kairi**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Not one of my best chapters, but I guess it's ok. Send in reviews no flames!


	4. First Day at Camp

Yayness! Chapter 4! Thank you reviewers.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sora smiled in his sleep as he hugged his pillow close to him. "I'll protect you, Kairi", Sora breathed as he cuddled into his pillow again. "Gooooood morning, campers! Get up, get up, get up! It's Monday morning, time to get up and get movin'!", a loud and peppy voice came from the speaker. Sora yelped and fell to the floor. Everyone else gasped, sat up quickly, and started to groan loudly.

"What time is it for that freakin' speaker to wake us up?" Riku yelled as he rubbed his eyes. "Oh my god! It's 7 a.m.! Why the hell would anyone wake up at 7?", a guy named Jay yelled in frustration as he looked at his watch. "Now, guys, you just have to get used to it. Trust me, it won't be so bad", Max smiled as he started to make his bed. "So bad! I was in the middle of an awsome dream!", Sora complained as he rubbed his aching head and got up from the floor. Everyone agreed and started to yell different things.

"Guys! You have to calm down, alright?" Max screamed through the guys. They all shut their mouths and stared at him. Max got on top of the bed. "Ok, now listen to the schedule. We're gonna get dressed and go to breakfast. Remember the schedule I gave you yesterday? Well, you're going to go through the Monday section. Your parents picked out the activities. You're going to follow the first 4 periods. The period ends when the speaker says to go to your next activity. After the fourth activity, you're going to meet up here at the cabin and get relaxed for a couple of minutes. Then we're going to lunch. We're then gonna give you the mail that you recieved and you're gonna rest for an hour here at the cabin. After that, you're going to finish your activities and come back at 8. You're gonna go eat dinner, and we're going to a special assembly, alright?", Max explained. The guys nodded and started to walk around everywhere.

Riku walked out to the bathrooms and washed out his face and brushed his teeth. Sora changed into his Kingdom Hearts 2 attire and brushed his hands through his spiky brown hair. Then, Riku and Sora switched; Sora went to brush his teeth and all that stuff and Riku changed into his Kingdom Hearts 2 attire. Then they met up at the cabin with all the guys, already done to go to breakfast.

(A/N: I know that I made them 14, but they're gonna wear the KH2 attire, ok?)

"What's your first activity, Sora?", Riku asked, sitting down on Sora's bed. "Uh...I got archery. You?", Sora asked. "I got basketball, what's your second period?", Riku asked. "I got advanced bike riding", Sora checked his schedule. "Me 2, sweet", Riku laughed. Riku and Sora exchanged schedules to see. "We have advanced bike riding, blob, and rock climbing together", Riku pointed out. "I hope Kairi is with us, too", Sora smiled. "And Jasmine", Riku smiled. Sora grinned and punched his arm lightly.

"Ok, is everyone ready to go to breakfast?", Max asked as he walked into the cabin. He had a red cap, a red T-shirt that said 'Camp Neon Councelor' in neon colors (hehe, get it?), and baggy jeans that went up to his knees. "Yeah, I'm starving. I hope the food is good, not like the stupid wake up call", a boy with blonde hair named Roxas groaned and walked outside with the others **(A/N: I don't know Roxas' personality, so sorry if I get it wrong)**.

As the Lion Cabin walked out, they noticed that they were the only cabin that was ready to go to the Chow Hall. The other boys were still putting on their socks and shoes. "Ok, I guess we're the first ones ready. Well not yet, do all of you have your schedules with you?", Max asked. The boys took out their mini schedule paper that was in a transparent cover. "Ok, now we're ready. Let's go to the Chow Hall", Max started to walk on the road that led to the Chow Hall.

Sora and Riku looked around to see all the different kinds of activities that you could see. There were councelors putting up stuff or just supervising, making sure no one went in. They entered the Chow Hall and saw the smaller boys already eating and all the girls eating and laughing.

"Any sign of Kairi and Jasmine?", Sora asked, looking through the tables of girls. "No, they're probably getting seconds or something", Riku shrugged. Sora kept looking though. "Look, Riku. Over there", Sora pointed to the door. Jasmine and Kairi were walking through the doors, only this picture was different. Jasmine was holding her stomach and was bent a little with a sick face and Kairi had a hand on her upper back with a worried expression on her face.

Riku and Sora immediatley went over to them. "What's wrong?" Riku asked immediatley. "Since yesterday, Jasmine was feeling dizzy and she felt sick to her stomach. Right now she threw up", Kairi said. "I felt like that yesterday, I'm not used to going on airplanes as much. I took some medicine yesterday. Want me to give you some, Jasmine? It worked awsome on me", Riku put his hand on her back. Kairi immediatley put her hand back by her side and grinned with Sora. Jasmine smiled and nodded a little. She clutched her stomach again, "And we better get it quick before I throw up again".

Riku and Jasmine walked out of the Chow Hall. "Are you sure it was dizziness or is it because she got busy with someone?", Sora grinned. "Sora, you're such a pervert. No she's not pregnant", Kairi punched his arm lightly. "I was just asking, geez", Sora laughed. "Come on, you better get something to eat", Kairi smiled.

With Riku and Jasmine…

"Hello again, Riku. Are you feeling sick again today?", the nurse said. Jasmine and Riku were at the Infirmiry that was next to the Chow Hall. "Not today, Nurse Lola, it's my friend. You think you could give me the medicine I had yesterday?", Riku smiled. "Of course, wait right here, Miss, I'll be right back", Nurse Lola quickly ran into a room.

"Thanks Riku, I don't know how to repay you. My stomach has been killing me. I bet it was that stupid sandwitch in the airplane", Jasmine smiled as she held on to her stomach a little tighter. "Don't worry about it, Jasmine. That's why I don't trust those airplanes", Riku laughed. Jasmine smiled sweetly.

"Here you go, this'll fix you good as new", Nurse Lola handed Jasmine two small pills and a cup of water. "You do know how to swallow, right?", Riku asked. Jasmine nodded and took the medicine from Nurse Lola's hand. She swallowed it and then handed the cup back to her. "Thanks, Nurse Lola", Jasmine now looked like she was better. "Any time, hon. What's your name?", Nurse Lola asked. "It's Jasmine", Jasmine replied. "Alrighty, dear. Off you go to breakfast", Nurse Lola laughed.

"You feeling better? You look better", Riku smiled as they both walked out of the Infirmiry. "Yeah, thanks Riku", Jasmine blushed. "No problem, Sora used to say I was born to be a doctor because I would always carry medicine with me", Riku laughed. "Seriously? Well then why would you carry medicine in your pockets?", Jasmine asked. "It was only one time when I was feeling a headache and my mom told me to bring it in my pockets in case it hurt again. Mine didn't hurt, but Sora's did. And so I gave it to him, and he's teased me ever since", Riku nodded. Jasmine giggled.

Riku and Jasmine went into the Chow Hall again and saw that everyone was still eating. "Are you feeling better, Jasmine?", Kairi asked. She and Sora were walking towards them. "Yeah, I feel much better", Jasmine smiled. "And what exactly were you two talking about while we were gone?", Riku asked with a grin on his face. "It's nothing like that, Riku. I was just telling Kairi about what Max told us yesterday; she was really curious", Sora said quickly. Kairi nodded, "I didn't know it was that creepy". "Ok, just wondering", Riku nodded. Kairi looked at her watch, "And we only have 10 minutes until we go to the activities, but before you guys go to eat, what's your first activity? I know that Jasmine got arts and crafts", Kairi asked. "Uh, I got basketball", Riku said. "And I have archery", Sora said. "I have archery, too. And Jasmine has DVD production", Kairi smiled. "I have that for second period. Tell me how it is, ok? I think it might be boring", Sora smiled. Jasmine nodded.

"Ok, campers, it's time to go to your first period. So clean up your tables and get going to your first period", Rebbeca said with a loud voice. The guys and girls ran around quickly, cleaning up their tables and everything and then walking out of the Chow Hall.

"Ok, so all four of us will see each other at the blog third period, right?", Riku asked. "Yeah, and we have to get moving before we're late for the first period. Come on, Kairi, let's go to Archery. Bye guys", Sora waved. Kairi waved at them and started to walk with Sora while Riku went to Basketball and Jasmine went to DVD Production.

Sora and Kairi walked along the open path that had already many guys and girls walking and laughing as they walked towards their first period. "Hey Sora, that's the way to the woods, right?", Kairi pointed to one of the arrows that said 'Don't go here'. "I guess so, but let's not worry about that right now. I don't wanna have to use this baby", Sora's keyblade appeared in his hand. "Ay, Sora. Let's just go that way towards Archery. You better put that thing away before people start asking questions", Kairi said. "Yeah, I guess we should save the wonderful glory of the keyblade for worthy eyes, like yours and mine!", Sora smiled like a little kid and put the keyblade away. Kairi giggled.

"Hey, so what about your keyblade, Kairi? Did you leave it at home?", Sora asked. "Yeah, I did, but I learned this cool trick on bringing the keyblade to me wherever I am. I don't need to worry about it that much", Kairi replied. "That's cool", Sora smiled. The two arrived to archery.

"Hey, so I have a totally awsome idea", Sora said as he and Kairi went towards the group. "What?", Kairi grinned. "Welcome to your first class of Archery. My name is Evan, and I'm gonna be your supervisor for these 2 weeks. I'm going to explain the rules, alright?", Evan smiled. "Ok, really quick, I'm planning on getting back Riku and Jasmine. I know there are sparks flying, so we should plan a way to get them embarrased like they did to us", Sora whispered. "Ok, after archery, the fun will begin", Kairi grinned. Sora and Kairi laughed evily...very quietly (lol).

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ok, finally done with this chapter. And I am happy to announce that I finally beat Kingdom Hearts 1! I barely got my PS2 like...a week ago. Now I'm gonna go to KH2, so I can add more stuff to the story. Oh and thanks **kingdomhearts lover120 **for the thing of the keyblades! There's gonna be a twist in the ending, mwahahaha! Send in reviews, no flames!


	5. Everything That Happened At the Blob

I'm glad you guys liked the camping theme, I actually just went camping 2 weeks ago. It was a field trip to go camping with my grade. It was cool, but there were some things that were sorta bad.

Anyway, I'm just blabbing my head off here, you know the drill people; send in reviews no flames. You'll get all the cookies your heart desires! I'm what you call the 'Cookie Queen'. So cookies if you send reviews, no flames!

I'm also gonna put the schedules the characters had. I took my own time to create a schedule for Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Jasmine. I know, I'm super organized, don't ask. I'm putting in the bottom of this chapter, I thought it looked weird taking up tons of space in the beginning. So feel free to look at their schedules.

Oh and Author's note super quick, I'm taking your suggestions and making new paragraphs once in a while to make it less confusing. Thanks for the helping tips, now that is not a flame. Luv ya guys! Lol.. Enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After a few hours of doing their individual activities (exept Sora and Kairi they did Archery, and Kairi and Jasmine who did Horseback riding. See schedule at bottom), they were in 3rd period already, blob. Kairi changed into a blue bikkini with purple stripes that fit with her already curvy body and Jasmine changed into a plain lemon-green bikkini with loose decorative bows on the sides of the bottom part that showed her slender body.

Sora changed into aqua-colored trunks with what looked like yellow pockets on both sides and Riku changed into red swim trunks with black lines going in different directions.

Sora and Riku waited near the line to get on the blob for the girls to get changed. "I don't get why girls take so long to change", Sora crossed his arms. "The wait better be worth it", Riku said. "Whoa there, calm yourself", Sora grinned. Riku elbowed Sora lightly in the arm. Sora rubbed his arm while laughing.

Sora and Riku grew silent as they saw Kairi and Jasmine walk towards them. "Oh yeah, the wait was so worth it", Riku breathed. "I've seen Kairi millions of times in her bikkini, so ha! In your face, but I love that bikkini on her", Sora whispered.

"I should've brought my camera", Riku said to himself, as if not listening to Sora. "I don't wanna know anymore of your thoughts, dude", Sora grinned and started to walk towards the girls walking towards them.

"Hi girls", Sora smiled playfully. "Hi, so you wanna get on the blob already?", Kairi asked with a smile. Sora nodded. "Uh, what's wrong with Riku?", Jasmine whispered to Sora. Riku was just staring. "You don't wanna know, come on, let's get in line before more people come here", Sora said as he walked in line, Jasmine behind.

Kairi walked towards Riku, still staring at Jasmine with an open mouth. "Dude, snap out of it", Kairi laughed and his head lightly. That was enough to bring Riku back to reality. "Huh? Oh, hey Kai", Riku smiled with embarrasment.

"Come on, lover boy, let's get in line with your 'girlfriend' and Sora", Kairi laughed as she and Riku walked towards the line. "Oh, and Sora said that he loves the way that bikkini fits you", Riku grinned. "He…did?", Kairi blushed. "Yeah, so it wasn't only me", Riku laughed as they got in back of Jasmine and Sora. It was Sora, then Jasmine, then Kairi, and then Riku.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other and nodded. "Hey, Riku, I'm sorta nervous of the blob, won't you go ahead of me?", Kairi abruptly went in back of Riku and started to push him towards Jasmine.

Sora stumbled backwards and pushed Jasmine towards Riku. "Oh, sorry Jasmine, these people are so rude", Sora said. Now, Jasmine and Riku were back-to-back. Jasmine felt her cheeks heating up. Riku had to bite his lip. Even though it was very little, it felt so unbelievable to have contact with her; Jasmine's back again Riku's back, skin-to-skin.

Sora and Kairi gave a thumbs up to each other and held back laughter at their reactions. Riku and Jasmine quickly turned to each other and took one baby step back. "Uh…s-s-sorry", Riku stammered. "Yeah…me too", Jasmine said quietly, her cheeks turning a dark pink.

"Come on, you guys, we're next", Kairi called to Riku and Jasmine. They were right. Sora and Kairi were already on the platform, almost ready to jump on the big float blob. "It's only two people at a time", Jasmine said, as she and Riku went next to the ladder.

"Yeah, but if you didn't walk, you would've lost your place", Sora said. The councelor with the hose wet the end where Sora was going to jump on, so it wouldn't hurt when he jumped. "Ok, whenever you're ready", the councelor said.

There were only 3 people on the blob, all of them were girls, _This'll be easy_, Sora thought with a grin on his face.

**(Author's Note: For those of you who don't know what a blob is, it's a long and big inflatable…thing that you jump on. It's on the water, duh. You try to stay on it, while trying to get the others off. If they fall, they fall in the water and the get back in line. You get it? Oh, and this one fits 7 people, just so you know)**

"Alright, I'm going for it", Sora said. "See ya there, Kai", Sora saluted with a big smile and then jumped on the blob. The 3 girls screamed as they jumped high in the air and fell into the water, leaving Sora the only one on the blog; the victorious one.

"I told you to cut off on the chocolate", Kairi laughed. Riku was now on the platform with Kairi. "Well, it worked, didn't it?", Sora laughed as he crawled his way slowly to the end of the blob. Kairi and Riku laughed.

The councelor wet the blob again. "Ok, you can go", the councelor said. "Mwahaha, you'll never knock me off, Kairi", Sora laughed. Kairi grinned, closed her eyes and fell onto the blob.

"Holy- no no no!", Sora said as he was slowly slipping off. Kairi opened her eyes and smiled proudly. Sora was now on his stomach, trying his hardest not to slip off, and he didn't! He managed to get up. "Muahaha, I told you", Sora laughed and sat Indian-Style on the blob.

Kairi only giggled and crawled her way in front of Sora and sat Indian-Style, making a little distance, just in case she would fall, she didn't want to hit him. "Alright we're ready, bring it on, Riku!", Sora laughed. Riku grinned. He looked at Jasmine, who was behind him and she grinned as well. Riku turned back to the both of them.

Kairi slowly turned her head to Sora. "This doesn't look good", Kairi whispered. "You think they found out that we did the 'line' thing on purpose?", Sora whispered back. "Whenever you're ready", the councelor told Riku.

"This is for the line thing", Riku said before jumping really high and then pounding on the blob. "Whoa!", Sora yelled as he flew up really high. Kairi also flew up, but not as much as Sora.

Kairi fell back on the blob first, her back on the blob, almost sliding off. She was leaning a little to the right. She was holding on to the blog with her hands. Her eyes grew wide when Sora pounded on the blob next to her. Kairi held on even tighter. Sora fell with so much force, that he flew up in the air again, exept not really high.

When he went down, he fell in an awkward position, which is what Riku had planned all along. Sora fell on top of Kairi, their noses almost touching. Kairi held onto the blob even tighter. Sora only stared into her eyes, not knowing what to do.

"It's both of your choices, either Kairi lets go and you guys fall, or somehow you find a way to get back on the blob without falling. Is the mighty Sora going to give in and fall?", Jasmine grinned from the platform.

"Hey, ma'am, I think we should wait until Sora and Kairi make their decision", Riku told the counselor. His legs were on both sides of the blob and he had a grin pasted on his lips and his arms crossed. "I think you're right", the counselor said, catching the plan of the two youngsters.

Sora felt his and Kairi's hearts start to beat quicker, getting even nervous by the second. "What do we do, Sora?", Kairi asked. Sora tried to use his hands to move up, but it only cause Kairi to almost fall. Sora had to get back down on her in order to keep both of them up.

"Sora, I think we have no choice, we have to fall", Kairi said, her grip loosening. "I guess you're right, besides, we have to get out of this…position before anyone gets suspicious of…something….that isn't going on", Sora blushed. Kairi nodded quickly, her cheeks turning pink.

"What isn't going on?", Riku grinned from the front of the blob. "Oh, don't make our situation worse, Riku", Kairi said. "Alright, how about this; if you guys let me take a picture of you like that-", Riku looked up and Jasmine through him the camera, "-then I'll help you up".

Sora and Kairi looked at each other. "They're good", Kairi admitted. "Yeah, we'll have to get them back later, they are going down", Sora whispered. "So we give in?", Kairi asked softly. "I guess so. Alright Riku, go ahead", Sora groaned. "I'm so glad you made that choice", Riku crawled over to them with the camera in his hand.

Riku turned on the digital camera. "Alright, now don't look at the camera", Riku put the camera in his eye and put his finger on the clicker. "I don't want to look at the camera", Sora added as he looked at Kairi. Kairi looked at him. That's when they felt the flash hit them.

"Ok, you took your picture. Can you help us, I can't hold on much longer", Kairi said, her fingers already trembling. "Yeah, yeah, ok. Just give me one second, ready Jasmine?", Riku put the camer in his extended hand. "Throw it, Riku", Jasmine held out her hands. "Here goes", Riku threw the camera and Jasmine caught it. She gave it to her councelor at the bottom and waited for Riku to help Sora and Kairi out.

Namine, who was behind Jasmine, was already getting so frustrated of Sora and Kairi together, she just wanted them to get away from each other. She was extremely jealous, and she was going to get Sora no matter what it took.

"Alright, I'm here to help", Riku said. He crawled slowly towards Kairi and Sora, careful not to make them fall. He stretched his hand over Sora to reach the side of Kairi that was about to fall. He held on to it and pulled Kairi up, which also brought up Sora.

"Whew, wow, you're strong, Kairi", Sora laughed as he got off of Kairi. "Thanks, that was pretty heavy, but at least we didn't fall", Kairi sat up. Sora and Kairi, not knowing were only a few inches away. "Now Riku!", Jasmine yelled from behind.

Sora and Kairi looked confused, and then realized that the prank Riku and Jasmine were pulling was not over. Sora felt Riku's hand on the back of his head. Oh no, not that! Sora thought. Riku pushed Sora towards Kairi and their lips collided, both of their eyes wide open at the shock of contact. And, once again, Sora had fallen on top of Kairi.

All the people in line started to "Woo!", even the councelor. Namine, on the other hand, only puffed smoke from her ears. "Yeah! Go Sora and Kairi!", Riku clapped and laughed at the same time.

Sora didn't know what to do, he just froze. When he heard everyone chanting and 'awwing', his heart skipped a beat. What he thought was the most suprising and shocking was that Kairi didn't push him away. He thought she didn't like him…well it doesn't mean she does like him, I mean, they're not actually kissing. What should he do?

You know what, Sora didn't care. This was a perfect moment, he needed to know if Kairi had the same feelings for him as he did for her. He slowly closed his eyes and started to kiss her gently.

Feeling Sora kiss her, Kairi felt her stomach do a backflip with joy. Um, hello? What was she doing just sitting there, she was gonna show him that she loved him more than anything. After that thought, Kairi closed her eyes and kissed her lover back.

Then, it happened, it's like time stopped and it was only Kairi and Sora. There was no need for words, everything they felt about each other was right there in that moment. All doubts faded and all thoughts disappeared, it was only Kairi and Sora.

Even though that was the best 12 seconds of their lives, they could hear again the roar of chanting and cooing of everyone, especially Riku. "Oh my god! Oh my god! It finally happened! Yes! After all these years!", Riku clapped in victory.

Kairi felt her cheeks heating up when he heard Riku. She didn't know if to let go or not. Does Sora feel embarrased too? Kairi felt Sora's hands go to her back and lift her up with him slowly, not breaking the kiss. Kairi smiled under his sweet lips. She was just glad that Riku was such a teaser.

Kairi felt that it was her turn to return the favor. She wrapped her arms around his neck slowly. Now they were even. "Let's not make this a make-out session, guys!", Jasmine giggled. Kairi felt Sora smile in the kiss when Jasmine said that. Kairi sighed into him. He didn't care. Kairi was almost jumping with joy that Sora didn't care anymore that people were there.

Even though they would've kept at it forever, Sora and Kairi had to part from the lack of oxygen in them. Both panting softly and looking at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Yeah! Go Sora and Kairi! Now can we get to the blob?", Riku laughed. "Uh…yeah, sorry", Sora turned red. "I'm still in my same spot!", Kairi laughed and went in second. Sora grinned and went last, Riku went in front of Kairi with some distance.

"Ok, you can go now", the councelor said. Before Jasmine jumped, she eyed Namine behind her, signaling Kairi to look at her. Namine was furious, you could see it in her face. Her face was red with rage, but she was looking the other way.

Jasmine jumped on the blob and no one moved. "Am I that skinny!", Jasmine complained as she went to sit in front of Riku with some distance. "Yes, you are", Kairi smiled. "What are your parents feeding you?", Sora laughed. "Well whatever it is, at least it's not like what they're feeding you", Riku grinned.

"What? Am I that fat?", Sora asked with surprise and looked at his actually well stomach. "Riku, stop teasing him. You know how much Sora gets all worried about his weight. You're not fat, Sora", Kairi said.

"Hey! Attention over here! I'm going to jump now", Namine yelled. The 4 grew silent. "Ok, well, are you gonna jump?", Kairi said. "Yes, I am", Namine's voice quivered. She was definetly nervous of hights.

"Looks like someone has the hibby-jibby's", Jasmine giggled to Kairi. Kairi smiled and started to giggle too. "Ok! I'm going to jump now", Namine said, but she didn't move. "Sweety, it's not that high. You can do it", the councelor started.

Riku turned back to tell Sora something, but noticed that he had an ear-to-ear dreamy smile, looking at Kairi. Riku laughed inwardly while turning his attention back to Namine.

"Ok, one…two…three…", Namine said as she jumped on the blob, and suprisingly, she made everyone jump up. It was not a high jump, but Riku almost fell. "Yay, I did it. I told you I could do it", Namine flipped her hair back before crawling in front of Jasmine.

"Namine is perfect even when she's nervous", Catherine said from the platform, trying to make Namine look good. The 4 glanced at each other and then back at Catherine. "Ok, my turn!", Catherine said before jumping on the blob.

Namine started to scream as she slid off the blob and _KA-POW_ right into the water. Sora and Riku were the only ones that didn't jump as much, unlike Kairi and Jasmine. They flew up in the air.

Kairi fell on her stomach in the middle. "Woo, that was fun", Kairi smiled wide. Sora laughed and helped her get back up, blushing again, remembering what happened a while ago.

Jasmine, on the other hand, fell on the blob, but then bounced off. Jasmine's wet head popped out of the water, laughing her head off. "Are you ok, Jasmine?", Riku asked from the blob. Jasmine kept on laughing and gave him a thumbs up before swimming to the land again and getting in line.

30 minutes passed and it was Sora, Kairi, and Riku on the blob. Everyone else fell down, but they were the victorious ones. They did fall twice, but they were the last standing before the councelor said to change before the bell rang for their next period.

The 3 slid off the blob and fell into the warm water. They swam for land and then went to change. They came back in their regular clothing. "Hey, where'd Riku go?", Sora asked, looking around.

"He said that he wanted to start walking to his next class because it was pretty far from here and he didn't think he'd make it if he left with us", Kairi explained. "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot my towel, be right back, guys", Jasmine said in panic (she wasn't lying this time) and ran towards the lockers.

"Uh…ahem…Sora?", Kairi cleared her throat softly. "Yeah, Kairi?", Sora sensed that she was going to talk about what Riku did on the blob. "Wha….what exactly happened back there?", Kairi asked quietly.

Sora was feeling rejected, even though he wasn't. He knew this conversation had to come up some time. "Uh, Riku pushed me to you so that we could 'kiss'…", Sora said, turning red. "But…was it a real kiss…or did you do that just for show?", Kairi's eyes showed that he needed to know Sora's feelings, if not she would be crushed.

Sora took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, leaning in again. He closed the gap between them, happy Kairi didn't push him back, only accepted. He made the kiss a sweet and brief one, before Jasmine came back. "That was a real kiss, both of them", Sora smiled, blushing furiously.

Kairi's heart skipped a beat, but looked to see Jasmine already walking back. Kairi opened her mouth to say something, needing to tell Sora something, but Sora silenced her with his index finger on his own mouth. "We'll talk later, pretend nothing happened right now", Sora smiled warmly. Kairi blushed and nodded.

Kairi smiled wide and looked at Jasmine. "Ready to go to the next period, Jasmine?", Kairi asked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yay! Sora and Kairi finally kissed! For once, Riku's teasing actually helped. Now you're just gonna have to wait until Sora actually says, 'I love you', to Kairi. Won't that be fun? Haha, and also, what about Riku and Jasmine? What is Sora and Kairi gonna do to pay them back? And what does the girl Kikyo have to do with anything? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter! Send in reviews, no flames!

Oh, and did the spacing help?

Here are their schedules:

**Sora**

Archery

DVD production

Blob

Water Skiing

**Chow Hall**

Sword Fighting

Rock climbing

Cross Country

**Kairi**

Advanced Bike riding

Archery

Horseback riding

Blob

Gymnastics

**Chow Hall**

Tennis

Basketball

Cross Country

Cooking

**Riku**

Basketball

Sword Fighting

Blob

Free Swim

**Chow Hall**

Tennis

Rock Climbing

Water Skiing

Advanced Bike Riding

**Jasmine**

DVD Production

Horseback riding

Blob

Free Swim

**Chow Hall**

Archery

Basketball

Water Skiing

Cooking


	6. Free Hours

Hi again, uh, thanks for pointing that out, kingdomhearts lover120. I made a typo in Kairi's schedule; she's supposed to have blob 3rd period and in 4th she has Horseback riding with Jasmine. Sorry, hehe, my bad.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

During the rest of the day, Kairi noticed that Jasmine was pretty quiet. Well, more than she was. It looked like she had a permanent serious-face on her. Tonight, there was supposed to be something 'special' going on in a campfire, so everyone was gathered in the open gym (as in, it only had a roof, haha!). They were in lines by the cabin.

"Alright, Jasmine, you're gonna tell me what's going on", Kairi said, getting frustrated of having no one to talk to.

"Huh?", Jasmine asked as if nothing was wrong. Kairi arched her eyebrow at her.

"Don't act like that, what's wrong, Jasmine?", Kairi said. Jasmine took a deep breathe.

"Look, Kairi, I'll tell you later. It looks like the councelor is already gonna start talking", Jasmine smiled slightly. "I guess you're right, haha!", Kairi held back a laugh.

A man was up on a platform, trying to get the campers' attention. He had two red paint marks on his cheek, a long red shirt that said 'Spartans' in black, and blue jeans. No one seemed to be paying attention to him.

Finally, after 5 minutes, he got everyone's attention. "We are gathered here today to initiate you into your teams! The two teams are the 'Spartans'", the guy pointed to his shirt. "And we have the 'Athenians'", a girl councelor with a blue shirt that said 'Anthenians rule!' and a white skirt jumped up on the platform.

**(A/N: I actually got these team names from a camp I went to 2 years ago. It's called Camp Olympia. It was awsome)**

"Please make a file line and we will take you to the ceremony spot", the guy said. It was already getting dark.

"Hi again, girls", Sora's voice went through their ears. Sora and Riku were in back of Kairi and Jasmine. "Hi, I wonder what teams we're gonna get in", Jasmine smiled. "I know, I hope all 4 of us are together", Riku added.

The four got in line and started to walk into a lot of trees (the woods are far away, they are not even close to Kikyo yet, mwahaha). There were lights glowing from trees above them.

"I hear drum beats, or is it me?", Kairi listened. "Oh yeah, I hear them too", Sora said. "Oh great, is it like those Chinese ceremonies or something?", Riku asked no one in particular. The 3 shrugged.

Before they knew it, they were at the front of the line. There was a man with a microphone in a big platform in the middle. On one side there were people dressed in blue and on the other side there were people dressed in red; Athenians and Spartans.

Riku jumped up a little when they called his name from the microphone. "Riku!…You are an Athenian!", the guy said. The Athenians cheered and Riku ran over to their side, waiting and praying for his friends to be with him.

"Sora!…You are a Spartan!", the guy called out. Sora and Riku shared sad faces before Sora ran over to the red side. Kairi and Jasmine looked at each other before Kairi went up.

"Kairi!…You are a Spartan!", the guy cheered. Kairi laughed and ran over to where Sora was. They gave each other high fives and laughed together.

"Jasmine!…You are an Athenian!", the guy yelled. Jasmine smiled and ran with Riku. "Yay! At least I got one of my buddies over here", Riku smiled. "We can't leave poor Riku alone, now can we?", Jasmine grinned. "Oh whatever", Riku smiled.

The others went by and finally, every single camper was in a team. "Alright, now that everyone is in a team, tomorrow the games will begin. At the end of the season, the winning team will get a trophy each!", the guy yelled. "But now it's time to go back to your cabins and wait for tomorrow. Remember that tomorrow is free period, ok? You get a few hours to do anything you want", the guy said before climbing off the platform.

The four buddys got together and walked all the way until they reached the girl's stop. "We'll see you girls tomorrow. So we're not swimming tomorrow, right?", Riku asked. "Yeah, let's leave that till next time", Kairi smiled. "Alrighty, we'll see ya tomorrow at the Chow Hall", Riku smiled and started to walk with the other guys.

"Come on, Kairi. I need to tell you something in the cabin", Jasmine smiled as she started to jog to the cabin. Kairi started to walk until she felt a hand grab her wrist and stop her. She looked back and saw Sora with a smile on his face. Kairi immediatley smiled back and turned her whole self towards Sora.

"Tomorrow when we loose Jasmine and Riku, we're gonna talk, ok? I really need to tell you…", Sora started. Kairi giggled softly and kissed his cheek. "Tomorrow, we'll loose them and we can have a little time to ourselves to talk about what really happened, ok?", Kairi smiled softly. Sora nodded and smiled widely.

Sora returned the favor and kissed her cheek, "Bye!". He started to run after Riku, who was now way ahead of him. Kairi smiled, almost not believing that tomorrow was gonna be the day and forgetting about Namine, and then ran to the cabin.

She ran in and saw that Jasmine was combing her hair and was in her pj's. "Hi, Kairi", Jasmine smiled. "Hey, Jasmine. I'm just gonna go change and I'll be right back, ok?", Kairi got her pj's from her trunk and walked out. She was heading towards the bathroom cabin.

She stopped on the side of the doorway when she heard the voice of Catherine and Namine mention Riku. She was spying on them.

"Oh my god, Riku is so hot", Catherine giggled like a school-girl as she and Namine combed their hair in the mirror. Kairi was about to barf (not literally, lol!).

"He does seem your type, I think you two would make the perfect couple. Only, that stupid Jasmine girl is getting in the way of you", Namine said with a disgusted voice. Kairi's face turned into anger. How dare she insult her best friend (besides Selphie).

"Oh, I think it'll be easy to break her. So what about you?", Catherine asked. Kairi could see from the corner of her eyes that they were no longer brushing their hair, only having a girl-to-girl talk.

"Sora is extremely hot. I love his eyes, they're super blue and his hair is so wild. I love it", Namine started. Now it was personal, Kairi thought. "It's just that Kairi that's standing in your way. I think that if, somehow, you get Sora to get away from Kairi, Sora will fall for you in a heart beat", Catherine grinned.

"I know, I'm already planning on how to get him away from her. My plan will start the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow, I need to go work on my tan, you coming with?", Namine asked. "Totally", Catherine smiled. The two girls started to walk towards the door.

Kairi gasped and quickly walked in, like nothing happened. Namine and Catherine glared at her, Kairi glared back. Kairi quickly changed and walked into the cabin.

"Jasmine, can I come up?", Kairi asked. Jasmine peeked her head from her bunk and nodded with a friendly smile. Kairi climbed the ladder and sat with Jasmine.

"Jasmine, whatever you do, do not stay away from Riku, ok?", Kairi whispered. "What? You know I don't like him", Jasmine said, a blush showing on her cheeks. Kairi raised her eyebrows.

"Ok, fine. You win, yes I like Riku. But why do I have to stay with him?", Namine asked.

"Because, when I was on my way to the bathroom, I heard Namine and Catherine say that they were going to try to 'break you' and that way Catherine could have Riku all to himself…and…something else about me, but that's not important", Kairi explained.

"Oh great, I have that to worry about now. Kairi, I'm not strong enough to see her flirting with him like I did when I was walking to 4th period", Jasmine said sadly.

"Oh, so that's why you were all depressed, huh?", Kairi put her hand on Jasmine's back. Jasmine nodded sadly.

"Aw, don't worry about it. Just take my advice and don't leave Riku alone. He can be with me or Sora, but do not leave him alone, ok?", Kairi smiled. "Ok, got it", Jasmine smiled.

"Girls, it's already gonna be lights out in 5 minutes. Get to your beds and get comfy", Molly came in. "G'night, Jasmine", Kairi smiled and went to her own bed. "G'night", Jasmine yawned as Molly turned off the lights once everyone was in bed.

Kairi put her hands behind her head and looked out the window that was next to her. The moonlight illuminated all the trees and cabins. She wondered how the little 'talk' between Sora and her go.

If only Naminie wasn't here, Kairi thought with a frown. She makes everything so difficult. Even though Sora specifically said he did not like her, she, like Jasmine, was the jealous type. She did not like to see Namine all over Sora.

Kairi turned herself towards her cabin, where the girls were still doing things with their faint flashlights. Kairi didn't want it to be the day after tomorrow, that's when Namine would show her rage 24/7.

She sighed and layed on her stomach. The most important thing would be tomorrow. She prayed and hoped that everything would work out the way she planned it to with her and Sora. After all, she loved him with all her heart.

**The Next Morning in Chow Hall…**

"After breakfast, you can be free and do anything except golfing and waterskiing for 4 hours. And those of you who were planning on swimming, you better have brought your swim suits under, cause you can't go back to the cabin unless it's an emergency", the main councelor named Sammy explained loudly over the chattering of the campers.

"I want to go to free period already! I can hardley eat", Jasmine smiled wide. "You're skinny enough as it is. Eat, I say, eat!", Kairi laughed. "Whatever", Jasmine laughed with her.

Immediatley after their laugh attack, Chow Hall was over and all the students ran out. Jasmine and Kairi tried their hardest to find Riku and Sora.

"Do you see the guys anywhere?", Kairi asked Jasmine, looking around the mob of kids running around everywhere. "Oh, look, there they are!", Jasmine pointed to the two boys, searching frantically for them.

"Sora! Riku! Over here!", Kairi waved. Kairi's face soon turned into anger as she saw Namine walk slowly past Sora on purpose. She winked at him and swayed her hair back. Kairi knew that Namine was only in minimun with Sora, tomorrow, Kairi was in for it.

Jasmine and Kairi saw the confused and awkward faces on Sora and Riku. They both shrugged and walked over to the girls.

"That girl is getting so annoying", Sora mumbled. "Imagine being in her cabin", Jasmine crossed her arms.

"Oh my god! I can't imagine. I hate girls that wear too much make-up and try to kiss up to guys", Sora shivered at the thought. This made Kairi smile.

"I have that same problem with that Catherine girl", Riku added. "The two sluts of the cabin, go figure", Kairi rolled her eyes.

The two guys laughed. "So, what do you guys wanna do first?", Jasmine asked.

"Uh…how about…", Sora looked around, looking at all the activities. "Ok, never mind, I don't know", Sora smiled.

"Ok, then…how about rock climbing?", Riku suggested. "Oh cool!", Jasmine jumped up. Riku smiled wide.

"How about you guys? Are you in?", Riku asked. "I'm sorta…afraid of hights, especially if you're only holding on to rocks and the only thing protecting you is a rope", Kairi bit her lip.

Sora found this as the perfect opportunity. "I'll keep her company. We'll watch you guys from down there on those benches", Sora said.

"Then why don't we just pick something else-…oh, I get it", Riku grinned. "What?", Sora asked with a blank face.

"Riiiight. Ok, come on, Jasmine. Let's go and leave these party poopers while we go rock climbing", Riku smiled.

"Bye guys, we'll meet you here in a while, ok?", Jasmine winked as she and Riku to the rock climbing.

"Ok, they're on to us", Kairi sighed. "Nah, don't worry about it, it's gonna take a while for them to get up", Sora crossed his arms proudly.

"What makes you think that?", Kairi asked. "Because, look how many walls there are. There are at least 6 different climbing walls. Knowing Riku, he's gonna want to try them all", Sora laughed.

"Yeah, true", Kairi nodded, looking at all the climbing walls.

Sora grabbed her hand urgently, "Which gives us more time to talk, come on". Sora started to pull her. Kairi started to laugh as the two started to run awaysomewhere where Riku and Jasmine wouldn't be able to interrupt like they always do.

"Oh, cool. I didn't know there was so many", Jasmine gasped as she and Riku looked at the climbing walls up close.

"Yeah. You still wanna go?", Riku asked. "Duh", Jasmine laughed and ran over to the first one.

Riku grinned and ran after her. By the time Riku got there, Jasmine already had on her helmet and a councelor was putting on the rope for safety.

Riku found another councelor that was next to Jasmine. Riku quickly went up to him and the councelor put on his helmet and safety gear.

"I bet I can beat you to the top", Riku suddenly told Jasmine. "You can try, but you're not gonna win", Jasmine grinned as she took hold of the rocks.

"Alright, bring it on. On my mark, ok?", Riku said. Jasmine nodded. "One...two…three, go!", Riku yelled and started to climb.

Riku felt warm inside. He and Jasmine were actually best friends (hoping to be more in the future). Riku wasn't afraid anymore to treat her like he treated Kairi. Except she couldn't treat Kairi the exact same way since Sora would get all jealous like he usually did.

He was already half way there and he smiled confidently. "How's it going Jasmine?", Riku asked. Riku looked to Jasmine's climbing wall and saw Jasmine was in the same height as he was! How did she get where he was so fast?

"Pretty good, but I don't think I can say the same for you", Jasmine giggled as she started to climb rocks like never before. "Oh no you don't", Riku said as he started to climb fast on the rocks.

The two climbed and climbed until they both got on top of the wall at the same time. "You're good, Jasmine. No one has ever beat me or at least gone at the same pace as me", Riku smiled.

"You've met your double, in girl form!", Jasmine laughed. "A very pretty girl form", Riku grinned softly, his cheeks turning crimson red.

Jasmine did not expect for Riku to say that. She smiled wide and looked down, her cheeks flushing up. "You're just saying that", Jasmine smiled.

"No, really. I mean it, you're pretty. No, I take it back", Riku said. Jasmine's eyes went wide as she looked at him. Ok, unexpected. She was about to get mad until Riku calmed her. "You're not pretty, you're beautiful", Riku said softly, his eyes looking straight into hers.

Jasmine smiled and blushed even more.

"Oh Riku! Oh my god, you totally made it up!", a faint voice said from below. It was Catherine, waiting for Riku at the bottom. Riku sighed and looked at Jasmine. She smiled softly, not wanting him to feel bad, and grabbed on the rope. She began to walk down, Riku did the same.

"You went up super fast, you looked super hot doing that", Catherine flirted, twirling her hair.

"Uh, thanks, I guess. Jasmine also went up with me, she was just as fast", Riku wanted to give Jasmine some props. Jasmine walked over to them, her helmet and ropes already off. Catherine only raised an eyebrow and pushed Jasmine away with her hips, making Jasmine almost fall to the ground. Luckily, the wall was there to catch her fall. Jasmine gritted her teeth.

"Cathy! Hey, do you have that nail polish I lent you yesterday? My nail polish is fading", Namine said faintly. "Yeah, be right there", Catherine called back.

"Talk to you later, Riku", Catherine winked and ran towards Namine.

Riku rolled his eyes and jogged towards Jasmine, "Are you ok?".

"Yeah, I'm fine", Jasmine said, but her voice carried anger.

"You don't sound fine", Riku crossed his arms.

"It's nothing. All of a sudden, I don't really feel like climbing walls anymore", Jasmine crossed her arms and looked down, leaning on the climbing wall.

Riku knew she was lying. He sensed that she hated Catherine not only because she was a huge flirt and slut. Riku thought for a minute, _What do girls like to do when they're depressed?...They like to chow down their anger by eating, but what?...Chocolate! I saw the ice cream stand somewhere near the pool!_

"I know what'll cheer you up. You wanna go get some ice cream?", Riku smiled, bending his knees to look at her face.A bright smile appeared on her face as she saw Riku trying to look at her. She laughed quietly at his attempt.

"I'll take that as a yes, come on", Riku chuckled. Jasmine put her hair behind her ears and walked with him to the ice cream.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I felt that I wasn't putting enough Riku and Jasmine fluffiness, so I dedicated this chapter PART to them. Mwahaha, but I left you on a cliffy with Sora and Kairi. You're going to have to see what happened in the next chapter. Oh and I have to warn you, the next chapter will have a huge tension between Namine and Kairi. Oh yeah, it's getting good. Send in reviews, no flames!


	7. Sora and Kairi's Moment

Ok, I'm going to push the tension between the slutty girls and Kairi and Jasmine. You guys are right, they're being too…not being there with the guys enough. Lol. Ok, so remember, send in reviews no flames!

And now I'm going to begin with what I left off in the previous chapter (mwahaha). Ladies and gentlemen, Sora and Kairi.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

While Riku and Jasmine were doing their own things, Sora and Kairi were walking along a road that was pretty far from where Riku and Jasmine were, but not too far.

Kairi smelled the air. You know, it was odd, but rather awsome that it didn't smell much like a camp. It was like nature everywhere.

"Kairi…", Sora started. He wasn't really so good at starting awkward conversations or breaking silence.

Kairi took a deep breath. "I'm sorry", she suddenly said.

"Sorry? For what?", Sora asked. What could she be sorry for?

"Well, I was thinking last night…I…", Kairi started. She was looking down at her feet.

Sora felt a little heartbroken. Mabye he was wrong, mabye she just caught up in the moment yesterday. Mabye she doesn't love him like he does her. Even though Sora could not stand the rejection of the most beautiful girl, he wanted to listen.

"I was thinking that…mabye the kiss was just for the fault of Riku. It wasn't right of me to kiss you. I feel horrible, mabye it was just my imagination that carried me away into doing that. I don't want to break my friendship with you Sora, I don't want you thinking badly about me", Kairi finished. Her eyes were glazed with tears.

It is the exact opposite of how I feel about you Kairi, Sora thought. How could he ever feel that about Kairi; never. Sora was about to tell her that, but she cut him off.

"Oh, Sora, will you forgive me?", Kairi stopped walking.

She had her figure turned to him, but she still had her head bowed down, her eyes closed. Sora could see the tears falling down her cheeks onto the ground. Sora walked closer to her and put his thumb under her chin and lifted her head up, his deep-blue eyes looking straight at her watery ones. Sora was so close to her, that Kairi could feel his breath hitting her face.

"There is nothing to forgive", Sora whispered before closing the gap between them.

Kairi's tears disappeared and all her doubts as well. She kissed back, her very heart in the kiss. How could I have been so stupid to ever doubt it, Kairi thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck, glad that she tasted Sora's lips once more.

Sora sighed in the kiss; Kairi had no more doubts. He felt even happier when he felt Kairi's gentle arms around his neck, showing him that she did love him. He quickly reacted to her and wrapped his strong arms around her petite waist.

The two parted from the kiss that seemed to have lasted hours, panting softly.

"No more doubts, ok?", Sora whispered in her ear before bringing her into a loving embrace. "Ok, I promise", Kairi whispered, her eyes glistening with tears of happiness.

"Hey Kairi?", Sora asked, putting her crimson red hair behind her ear. "M-hm?", Kairi responded. Kairi stiffened a little as she felt Sora's lips move down to her neck. He then went back to her ear.

"Will you be my girlfriend?", Sora whispered softly with love and sweetness.

Kairi was speechless. She didn't know if she was in one of her dreams or in reality. Mabye Riku was playing a trick on her, but no. It seemed so real, because it was.

"Sora…", was all Kairi could say.

"Wow, I must've hit the jackpot", Sora looked into her eyes with a grin on his face, his hands running down her arms delicatley.

"I'm still wondering if you're real or not", Kairi smiled.

"Yes, this is 100 percent real", Sora kissed her brieflly. "So, Kairi, will you be my girlfriend?", Sora smiled warmly.

"Yes…yes I will", Kairi hugged him tightly.

"Yaaaaay, thank you whoever is listening up there", Sora cheered softly to the blue sky as he hugged her back. Kairi smiled.

"Sora! N-n-no! You know…I'm tickilish!" Kairi gasped between laughs as he started to attack her with tickles.

Sora was moving his fingers quickly on her sides, knowing she was extremely tickilish there. Kairi was laughing so hard, that tears were already falling of so much laughter.

"S-s-soraa! St-t-top!", Kairi laughed. "Ok, fine", Sora laughed and stopped tickling her. Kairi was taking deep breaths with a wide smile on her face.

"Please, Kairi, you can get me later. We don't want Jasmine and Riku coming and finding us, do we?", Sora smiled nervously. "Fine, but you're gonna get it later", Kairi grinned and started to walk back from the way they came.

Kairi walked happily and a little later felt the same strong arms go around her waist from behind and bring her to the same warm body. She felt Sora's head rest on her shoulder.

"Don't leave me behind", Sora pouted.

Kairi smiled at his famous and adorable puppy pout. "Ok, then come over here", Kairi giggled. She put her hand on his two hands. Sora immediatley came up next to her and took her hand, entwining their fingers together. At last, he felt her hand fitting in his and his fingers squeezing her delicate fingers. Thank God Riku was such a tease.

The two new lovers walked together to wherever their feet would take them, at last feeling complete with each other.

Riku and Jasmine had just finished their ice creams and were sitting down on a bench, talking about random things.

"So, if you got an apple and a banana and you could only choose one, which would you pick?", Riku asked randomly.

"Hmm…an apple", Jasmine smiled. "Haha, me too", Riku laughed.

"Hey Riku, can I talk to you?", Catherine suddenly came up to him. Except she didn't have that stupid slutty face or flirty face, it was a normal face.

"Uh, ok. Be right back, Jasmine", Riku stood up and walked with Catherine to the other side.

Jasmine watched Riku and Catherine start to talk. She felt someone sit down next to her. She turned to see Namine. Ok…weird. Something was definetley up.

"Hey Jasmine, what are you looking at?", Namine said, putting her hands on her knees.

"Uh…I'm waiting for Riku, he's talking with Catherine", Jasmine replied comfused.

"I'm so sorry", Namine suddenly said.

"Sorry?", Jasmine asked.

"Well, yeah. I know you like Riku, but he already likes someone else", Namine started.

"How would you know? You barely talk to him", Jasmine replied, crossing her arms.

"No really, my friend Roxas is in their cabin. He told me that they started to talk about guy stuff and whatever and then they were saying who they liked outloud. Roxas told me the Riku said that he liked Catherine, but he was too shy to tell anyone", Namine said, giving a hurt look to Jasmine.

"You're lying", Jasmine said, trying not to believe.

"Really, I promise. I know we don't talk a lot, but you have to trust a girl when she says stuff like this. I mean, haven't you seen the signs? He's always glancing at her, he always makes up excuses to be next to her. You know, that kind of stuff. And I shouldn't tell you what else he said at night", Namine said.

"What did he say?", Jasmine asked.

"Well, he said that he thought it was pathetic that you liked him. He said that you were a sensitive cry baby and that you weren't really his type. He said he was only hanging out with you because he felt sorry for you", Namine crossed her arms.

Tears formed in her eyes. Namine didn't look like she was lying. How could Riku say that? On the other hand, he was right. Jasmine felt like running away and never have to face Riku.

Riku came back and smiled at Jasmine. "Bye Riku, see you later tomorrow", Catherine winked and waved. Riku waved back and turned back to Jasmine.

"I told you", Namine said.

Jasmine stood up and glared at Riku with so much hurt. Riku was shocked, what happened?

"Why didn't I just leave your passport on the floor and you wouldn't have to be here right now!", Jasmine screamed and ran off.

"What! Jasmine!", Riku started to run after her, but knew that Namine was the one to be after.

"What the hell did you tell her?", Riku pointed a finger at Namine, who was just sitting with her arms and legs crossed and a satisfied grin on her face.

"I only told her of how you felt about her", Namine stood up, the same grin on her face.

Riku felt heartbroken. "You…you told her I liked her?", Riku asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, because I thought since you didn't want to, I would. She got all angry and said that she hated you and she only talked to you because she felt sorry for you", Namie said.

Riku bowed his head in sadness. Everything was going so well, how could this have happened?

"I'm sorry, Riku. Well, anyway, there are many fish in the sea. I'm sure you'll find someone else", Namine twirled around and started to walk.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Riku sit on the bench and put his head in his hands. "One down and one to go", Namine grinned and walked towards Catherine.

**Meanwhile…**

"So you're telling me that Namine actually likes me likes me? Ewugh. What did she say about me?", Sora said in disgust.

Kairi giggled at his reactions. He had his arm around her, walking close together across the kids playing around and talking.

"These are the exact words she said. Ahem. 'Sora is extremely hot. I love his eyes, they're super blue and his hair is so wild. I love it'. And then back in the cabin she started to say, 'Oh, and have you seen his muscels? Oh my god, he has a 4 pack!'", Kairi mocked Namie's girly voice.

"Oh great, I'm too irrisistable", Sora grinned.

Kairi pushed him away with her hips and laughed.

"Hey! Nooooo, Kairi!", Sora pouted and ran to her again.

"Oh no you don't, Mr. Irrisitable", Kairi laughed and started to run.

Sora chuckled. Like she'll ever be able to out-run him. Sora started to run as fast as he could. Even with Kairi at some distance, he was able to run next to her.

"Hi there!", Sora waved. Kairi grinned and made a sudden stop.

"Hey! No fair!", Sora said, as he slowly stopped, now at a distance from Kairi.

Kairi only laughed her head off, clutching her stomach at his surprised face. Sora smirked and without warning, ran towards her.

"Uh-oh! No, Sora!", Kairi put her hands in front of her, but she couldn't stop him.

Sora grabbed her and started to spin her around, holding on to her protectively. Kairi and Sora laughed. After a while, he let her down, getting a bit dizzy. He saw that Kairi was too, she struggled to keep her balance. Sora caught her before she fell.

"Phew, thanks", Kairi smiled at him.

"Hey Kairi…is that…Jasmine?", Sora asked, picking her up.

The faint figure of Jasmine was running towards their direction. Even from their distance, they could see the tears running down her face and could hear her cries. Kairi started to run a little.

"Jasmine?", Kairi asked.

Jasmine started to run past her, but Kairi grabbed her wrist.

"Jasmine! What happened?", Kairi grabbed her arms, seeing that she started to struggle on getting out of her grasp.

"I hate Riku! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!", Jasmine yelled, tears rushing down her red cheeks. She broke away from Kairi's grasp and ran towards the lake.

"Jasmine! Wait!", Kairi turned back to her hurt friend. "Sora stop her!", Kairi pleaded.

Sora did as Kairi told him to and stopped her.

"Sora! Get out of my way! I don't want to hurt you!", Jasmine screamed, tears drowning her.

"Jasmine, please. Tell us what's wrong", Sora yelled back. Kairi ran towards Sora and Jasmine.

"I'm sorry, Sora!", Jasmine yelled.

A keyblade with a rose-shaped end appeared in Jasmine's hand. Sora and Kairi's eyes went wide. Jasmine hit Sora with the keyblade and ran off towards the lake, the keyblade disappearing in her hand. Sora clutched his stomach, where she hit him, and groaned loudly in pain.

"Sora!", Kairi screamed and ran towards him.

"What…what did she…do?", Sora said in a whisper.

Kairi put her hands over his and slowly and removed them. "Sora…I'm going to have to lift your shirt up, ok?", Kairi blushed slightly. Sora nodded, his eyes closed shut in pain.

Kairi put her hands on the hem of his shirt and slowly started to pick it up. She saw Sora's breathing become faster, getting nervous. Even though she was blushing furiously now, she had to ignore it. Sora was in pain and she had to help him.

Everything seemed perfect so far, she saw no bruises, no blood, nothing. She lifted it up half way and looked to see if there was anything. She couldn't help but blush as she gazed at his 4 pack (haha, in the game he really does, in KH2, if you notice). Then she noticed a something out of place on his stomach.

"Ok, Sora, tell me if this hurts", Kairi said gently before pressing slightly on his stomach.

"Agh! Yes, it hurts", Sora groaned, falling to his knees.

"I know the nurse will do nothing, so let me try the Cura", Kairi put her hand on his stomach. "Sora, Cura", she whispered.

The green potion swirled around her hand and went into Sora's bruised stomach. Sora sighed in relief. Kairi removed her hand and put his shirt back down.

"All better?", Kairi asked, a smile tugging on her lips.

"Yeah, thanks, Kairi", Sora kissed her lips softly.

Sora and Kairi got up.

"That was a keyblade, wasn't it?", Kairi asked.

"That's what I saw and felt, but I still don't believe it. We have to give her some time to ask about it", Sora replied.

"I am going to kill Riku! Whatever he did must've been really bad for her to actually go to the extremes and hit your stomach with a KEYBLADE!", Kairi growled angrily.

"Ok, calm down, Kairi. I know Riku didn't hurt her on purpose. I'm going to talk to Riku; guy-to-guy. He told me himself that he loved Jasmine and would never hurt her", Sora said, holding her arms to stop her anger.

"Ok, I guess you're right. Riku isn't that kind of guy…ok, and I'll go talk to Jasmine. She needs to talk to someone pronto", Kairi smiled.

"Yay, you're not mad", Sora smiled widely like a little boy.

Kairi laughed and then suddenly her face grew serious again. "Wait a minute…I know what this is about…it wasn't Riku, it was Namine and Catherine".

"Wha?", Sora asked.

"Catherine likes Riku, she and Namine were saying that she was going to separate Riku from Jasmine and me from you. Namine said that tomorrow she was going to actually do something to me, but mabye today Catherine was the one to get to Jasmine", Kairi said.

"That makes sense. I am beginning to dispise those girls. Ok, I'll go tell Riku that, mabye it'll get him to talk to her. Oh, and also, tomorrow when Namine gets her 'rage' out, just remember that I belong to you only and I love you", Sora smiled warmly.

Kairi blushed and then waved one final good-bye before they both went their separate ways.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yay! Kairi and Sora are together, finally! But now let's hope that Riku and Jasmine will get back together. And holy shit! **Jasmine has a keyblade!** What is the meaning of this? I bet you all hate me for leaving you like that, sorry!


	8. It's My Weakness

Hi again. I know I totally left you in a big shocker with Jasmine having a keyblade. I bet you're thinking,

**"Ok, she just found it on the ground and bada-bing-bada-boom! That's it!"**

Hahaha-wrong! This is another HUGE shocker. And remember, this is my story, so I can do whatever I want. You guys are gonna freak, haha! Ok, well send in reviews, no flames, thanx!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sora walked around, looking for any sign of a boy with silver hair. He didn't see him anywhere; he checked near the rockclimbing wall and near the ice cream, but he wasn't there. Then he spotted Catherine making a bracelete in a table outside.

"Hey Catherine", Sora called out and ran towards her table.

"How do you know my name? Are you stalking me?", Catherine winked.

"Uh, no, I just have a girlfriend that is in your cabin to tell me your names", Sora looked a little disturbed, but then looked normal again.

"A girlfriend? What? When did this happen?", Catherine left her bracelet on the table and stood up, a shocked face on her.

"Never mind that. Do you know where Riku is?", Sora asked.

Catherine walked up next to him. "I won't tell you where Riku is unless you tell me; who's your girlfriend? You didn't have one when you got here!", Catherine said.

"Why do you suddenly take so much interest about my love life?", Sora asked, crossing his arms.

"Do I have to flirt it out of you and make your girlfriend upset?", Catherine grinned.

"Ok, no. I'd rather just tell you", Sora said quickly. Catherine smiled innocently and crossed her arms, waiting for his answer.

"I asked Kairi out about 20 minutes ago", Sora replied, smiling proudly that he said it to another person about him and Kairi.

"KAIRI?", Catherine yelled.

"Yes; Kairi. And if you're planning on telling Namine, then you can tell her that I love Kairi and I always will, so stop bugging her. Now can you please tell me where Riku is?", Sora crossed his arms.

Catherine sighed with frustration. "He's where the trees are over there", Catherine pointed towards these big trees that gave shade to a pretty place.

"Thanks, Catherine", Sora said and started towards the trees. Catherine was right, Riku was sitting down, his head burried in his knees and arms. He was leaning against a tree.

"Riku?", Sora asked, sitting down in front of him.

"Not now, Sora", Riku said, his voice sounding faint because of his arms.

"I know what happened between you and Jasmine", Sora sighed.

"I don't know what happened, man! One minute, I go talk to Catherine because she asked me about Destiny Islands because her grandma wants to live there, and the next minute, Jasmine yells at me!", Riku's head popped up.

Sora gasped quietly enough for Riku not to hear. Sora had never in his life seen Riku actually crying! Sure, Sora has seen Riku with a few tears in his eyes, but never has one tear fallen on his cheeks. Riku's eyes and nose were red and his tears had left tracks on his cheeks.

"Riku, it's not what it sounds like", Sora tried to explain.

"Sora, Namine told her I liked her! She rejected me! She yelled at me, cried and ran off! How can it not be what it sounds like?", Riku yelled.

"Dude, calm down. Let me explain", Sora said calmly.

"Calm down! Why would I want to calm down when I-".

"RIKU!", Sora yelled over his voice.

Riku immediatley fell silent.

"Kairi and I saw Jasmine run past us. She told Kairi that he hated you, BUT! Kairi found out that it wasn't because she didn't like you", Sora said.

"Then what was it? What else could Namine have told her?", Riku asked.

"Kairi said that she over heard Catherine and Namine say that they wanted to separate Kairi and Jasmine from us. Namine must've told Jasmine that you hated her, making Jasmine upset", Sora explained.

"Damn that Namine. I am going to strangle her neck", Riku crunched a branch he picked up from the ground.

"I know you would never even want to punch a girl. I know it's bad right now, but I suggest you go talk to Jasmine about what happened. She's at the lake with Kairi", Sora said.

"Hey, thanks man", Riku and Sora stood up.

Riku started to walk off, but then came back to Sora. "Hey dude, so why did you and Kairi leave us so soon?", Riku grinned.

Sora blushed. He was not going to keep Sora and Kairi's relationship a secret. "Well, we were sorta talking about what YOU and JASMINE did to us at the blob. We were only talking, but then we ended up kissing each other. Then I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she said yes. So now I finally have the girl of my dreams", Sora blushed furiously.

"You go man. I knew doing that to you guys would put a move", nudging Sora's arm. "Thanks for being such a tease, Riku. Now go to your woman, dude!", Sora laughed. Riku smiled gratefully and ran towards the lake.

Sora's smile turned into a frown, recalling what happened a few minutes ago. That was the most unexpected thing; Jasmine having a keyblade. Well, it didn't really look like a keyblade-keyblade; it looked more like a sword version of a keyblade. After all, there was only one keyblade master, Sora. He preffered not to tell Riku about her having a keyblade.

Sora started to run after Riku, knowing that they should talk about it when they got with Jasmine and Kairi.

With Kairi and Jasmine… 

"Kairi, I don't know. You think they would really go that low?", Jasmine asked, holding her knees against her chest.

Kairi and Jasmine were sitting together by the lake, talking about what happened. Kairi explained to Kairi that Catherine and Namine had planned the whole thing up. Kairi would later bring up the keyblade thing.

"Yes, they're that horrible. I just wish they weren't", Kairi said.

"I guess you're right…I should go appologize to Riku…but what if he doesn't forgive me. I mean…I screamed at him and everything", Jasmine whispered, two tears running down her face.

"I told Sora about Namine and Catherine and he said he would go explain to Riku about it. I'm sure he'll forgive you, I mean, he really likes you. How could he not forgive you?", Kairi smiled.

"Are you sure he really likes me?", Jasmine asked, a smile on her lips.

"Yup, Sora told me that Riku told him", Kairi nodded.

"Wow, it's been a long time since you actually talked a lot about Sora like that. What happened while we were rock-climbing?", Jasmine grinned.

"I have to talk about something else right now, but long story short, Sora and I are going out now", Kairi blushed.

"Aw! I knew it would happen! But…what do you want to talk about?", Jasmine asked.

"Jasmine, was it me, or did you have a keyblade?", Kairi whispered.

She saw Jasmine's eyes go wide, "How…How did you know it was a keyblade?".

"So it was a keyblade. How-?", Kairi asked.

"How do you know about the keyblades anyway, Kairi?", Jasmine asked.

"Because I am the keyblade master", Sora's voice said.

Kairi and Jasmine, a little startled, looked back to see Riku and Sora standing. Sora extended his hand and the keyblade appeared. Riku had his arms crossed, but with a normal face, not a mad one. Jasmine's eyes went even wider.

"You...You're the keyblade master that I've heard of so much?…I didn't think you were the Sora they were talking about", Jasmine studdered.

Kairi and Jasmine stood up. Sora nodded, "You heard right. I am the keyblade master, but who told you about me? No one besides Kairi and Riku know in this world. Who are you?", Sora asked.

Jasmine took a deep breathe. "I'm guessing you guys have met Leon, right?", Jasmine asked.

"Yeah?", Riku, Sora, and Kairi responded.

"Well…he's my brother", Jasmine whispered.

"HE'S YOUR WHAT!", Sora, Riku, and Kairi yelled.

Jasmine nodded slowly. "Yes, Leon is my brother. You don't know about me because he hid me in a secret home underground in Traverse Town. He never told anyone about me to protect me from the Heartless. I only heard about you, Sora, and how you wanted to save your two friends. I'm guessing those two friends were Kairi and Riku, right?".

Sora, Riku, and Kairi only stood there in disbelief.

"Afteryour job was complete and you were going back home,Leon told me to follow you. Only, I didn't get to see you. All I saw was a figure and the keyblade in your hands. Didn't you notice someone there with you?", Jasmine asked.

"Actually, I did. I felt someone was following us, but it was too late, me and Sora already left to Destiny Islands", Riku explained.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't even know you were the ones my brother was talking about. My brother gave me this keyblade for protection 4 years ago", Jasmine started to cry slowly.

Riku came to her and hugged her tight. "Knowing about the other worlds is really hard to keep shut, trust us, we know", Riku said.

Jasmine hugged him back, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Sora made the keyblade disappear. Kairi and Sora, feeling left out, went to hug both of them.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Sora", Jasmine said under tears.

"It's ok. I've been hit harder, thank god you weren't so mad. Besides, Kairi knows how to heal", Sora smiled.

"Oh, and congradulations, you guys", Jasmine grinned. "Yeah, you love birds are finally together", Riku smiled.

Kairi and Sora smiled wide and blushed. The four let go of the hug and looked at each other.

"You know, just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder, turns out one of my best friends is Leon's sister with a keyblade", Sora laughed.

"And one of my best friends is the keyblade master", Jasmine smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot…Sora, why don't we go to the…thing…why don't we leave Jasmine and Riku to talk about…that", Kairi said.

"Oh yeah, yeah! Ok, we'll see you guys later", Sora smiled and ran with Kairi to the path that led to the activities.

Riku and Jasmine stood, looking at each other; not knowing what to do.

"Riku, I'm sorry for yelling at you", Jasmine started, kicking the dirt lightly with her foot.

"It's ok…but what did Namine tell you that made you sad?", Riku asked.

"She told me that…you liked Catherine and you were only hanging out with me because you felt sorry for me", Jasmine crossed her arms, staring at the floor.

"What? Namine told me she told you that…never mind. But trust me, I don't like Catherine. She's not my type. And why would you believe that lie? I don't feel sorry for you, Jasmine. You should know not to believe those kind of people", Riku explained.

"I know, that's happened to me numerous times. It's my weakness; I believe everything I hear…", Jasmine whispered, one silent tear falling down her pale cheek.

"Hey, it's ok. I have a weakness, too. Everyone does. You don't have to cry", Riku walked up to her. "But mine always damages something. I almost hurt my brother because of something I heard. That's why I'm afraid…", Jasmine whispered, her voice quavering.

"Afraid of what?", Riku asked silently.

"Love", Jasmine whispered, looking down on the floor.

Riku smiled slightly and hugged her, putting his head on hers. "I'm sorry, Riku", Jasmine cried in his chest.

"I conquered my weakness ever since I met you, you know. I always thought Sora was stronger than I was; he was able to be apart from the one he loved for a long time and still fight, knowing she would always love him", Riku whispered.

Jasmine's cries started to fade.

"He and Kairi share a strong bond, that's what kept them together even though they were apart…and I didn't know if I could ever do that", Riku closed his eyes.

"I've always felt the same way; I've always had the fear that if I loved someone, I'd have to leave and they'd reject me. Is that what you feel?", Jasmine looked up into his clear blue eyes. He nodded.

"No one has to face anything alone", Riku smiled. Jasmine smiled sweetly.

"Campers! You only have one hour left, so do everything you can for today and then meet at your cabins, thanks!", a voice said from the speakers.

"Way to kill the moment, dude", Riku laughed softly.

"Yeah, I know. They seem to be doing that a lot lately", Jasmine let go of him and smiled wide.

"Come on, let's go with Sora and Kairi. Did you bring the camera?", Riku grinned. Jasmine nodded.

Riku and Jasmine began to run when they saw Sora and Kairi grinning at them.

"Uh…hi guys", Jasmine smiled innocently.

"You guys were planning on getting us again, weren't you?", Sora grinned.

"Ahem…how much did you see?", Riku asked, blushing.

"Not much", Kairi grinned, holding up her own camera.

"Oh, we are so gonna get you back. We make a much better team than you do", Riku crossed his arms confidently.

"Oh whatever, I already got YOU back", Sora flipped through the pictures in the camera and showed Riku one where HE was asleep and drooling on HIS pillow. Riku gasped, "I do NOT drool!".

"Not according to this", Jasmine giggled softly.

"People, you gotta believe me! Sora, I don't know when you became a mastermind genius in order to fake this, but I do not drool!", Riku said.

"Oh, it was- hey! I've always been a mastermind genius! AND, this is a real picture, so ha!", Sora grinned.

"Come on, guys. We better go already", Kairi broke in between Riku and Sora. Jasmine smiled as all four started to walk together towards camp again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yay! Riku and Jasmine made up! Ok, no more of the 'emotional' stuff. Now it's gonna get dramatized and totally awsome! Oh yeah! LoL. Send in reviews, no flames plz!


	9. Camp Out

Yeah, I know, I'm filled with suprises. First, Jasmine has a keyblade. Then, turns out she's Leon's sister. Holy cow. Haha! Ok, I promise, no more huge shockers. Pinky swear. I'm gonna run it smooth now and extremely long. Alrighty, so don't forget to review! Enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Do any of you guys have any idea what's going on?", Roxas asked.

The four cabins of the 8th grade (as in, Kairi, Sora, Riku, and Jasmine's cabins plus the other group) were sitting in the Chow Hall, almost time to put out the lights. No one knew why they were there.

"Settle down, settle down, 8th grade campers!", Molly yelled.

Everyone grew silent.

"The reason you're here today is because we have to announce something to you. Here's how this is going to work; I'm gonna separate all of you into 3 teams. And yes, these teams are mixed with boys and girls", one of the councelors of the guys cabin named Kevin started to explain.

"The reason we are seperating you into teams is because you are going to camp out for an entire day and sleep outside and then come back the next day", a councelor named Roxana from the other girls cabin started to explain.

"Do you mean, like, there's a hotel outside or something outside?", Namine asked outloud.

Everyone started to laugh at the question she asked.

"Uh…no…this is a 'sleeping under the stars' thing", Max held back a laugh.

"No tent! Only a sleeping bag!", Namine screamed in horror, jumping up.

"Well, what did you expect when you came to camp, to sleep in luxorious hotels and getting pampered?", Kairi asked.

Everyone started to laugh, even the councelors! Namine's face grew red and sat down, furious at Kairi.

Kairi knew she was pushing it and that it was only making things worse for herself, but she couldn't help it. It was the perfect opportunity to get her back for what she did. Now she was in for it.

"Ok…ok! Stop guys", Roxana said in between giggles.

Soon, everyone had stopped laughing, but still had wide smiles on their faces.

"Anyway, yes this is a 'sleep under the stars'. It won't be that bad, though; I promise. There is no way mosquitoes or insects can bite you; there are no snakes or dangerous creatures where we are going to sleep. We have Off and there are some lights to keep creatures away", Max explained.

"Each team will go on separate days. I am going to separate you into your groups; remember your teams, ok?", Kevin brought up a piece of paper and started to read out loud.

"Ok, first is Team 15", Kevin cleared his throat.

**(A/N: I may call out random names, and also some you know, duh. And if you guys want everything to be perfect, sorry. Not all the girls that I mentioned in chapter 3 will be mentioned. Haha, ok, well, here goes!)**

"Amy, Jasmine, Lola, and Summer are the girls. Riku, Ulrich, Eric and Jay are the guys", Kevin read out loud.

"Yay!", Team 15 clapped.

"Kairi, no", Jasmine whispered as everyone still chattered. "Aw, don't worry about me. Look on the bright side; number one, you don't have Catherine or Namine, PLUS, you get Riku", Kairi lifted her eyesbrows.

Jasmine laughed nervously and blushed furiously. Kairi laughed and turned her attention back to the councelors.

"Ok, now it's time for Team 16", Roxana got the paper and started to read out.

"The guys are Roxas, Nigel, Sora, and Albert. The girls are Ana, Violet, Wendy, and Kairi", Roxana called out.

"Oh my god, dude! It's as if they planned this out perfectly! You get with Jasmine, no Catherine, and I get with Kairi, no Namine!", Sora yelled with all the people to Riku.

"I know! This totally rocks!", Riku yelled back and gave him a high five.

"Now time for Team 17", Max spread out the paper.

"The girls are Namine, Catherine, Ki-", Max started, but was interrupted by Molly.

"Oh no, I don't know when you guys did this schedule, but I am not having Catherine and Namine together. Separate them. Put Catherine in Team 15 and Namine in Team 16", Molly said.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Jasmine looked at each other with horror. Why did Molly have to ruin everything? And why did she put their enemies where they LEAST wanted them!

Kairi and Jasmine could see the grins on Namine and Catherines faces. No, please, no!

"Molly, they're just girls. Besides, they're probably best friends; let them be together", Max crossed his arms.

Molly sighed. "I don't wanna be the mean councelor. I guess you two girls would hate to be seperated…ok, continue". Namine and Catherine groaned softly and crossed their arms tightly.

Kairi and Jasmine gave a low high-five so that they wouldn't see them. What a relief. _I hope they aren't as smart and do something to get them seperated and put in the groups_, Kairi thought, but discarded it; it was going to be a happy day.

Kairi was too busy in her thoughts to hear the other team. Why would she care anyway?

"Oh, ok…never mind guys", Molly said. Kevin had told her something while everyone was talking.

"Two groups are going together on the same day and one group will be separate. Of course, you won't see each other; you're sleeping in different places and doing the same things, but in different times. You'll only see each other when we go to…oh you'll find out", Molly explained.

"Who's going together?", Roxas asked.

"Team 15 and Tean 16", Roxana smiled.

"Yes!", the two teams cried in unison.

"You will be going tomorrow after lunch. Both teams will have to miss their activities, though. You will be going to a class called Survival Skills. It's not anything you have to do on your own; it's just to teach you how to survive if anything could happen…which it never does, but still; it's useful", Max explained.

Sora and Riku shrugged. Oh, whatever.

"Alrighty, you can go back to your cabins. Cabin Roses! Come on", Molly said.

Kairi and Jasmine got up and started to follow their cabin; talking about what would probably happen in the camp-out. They were also freaked out about the bugs and stuff, but that wasn't going to stop them. I mean, really, they've had to sleep with Heartless probably around. What could be worse than that?

Suddenly, Namine and Catherine got on each side of them; Namine next to Kairi and Catherine next to Jasmine.

"If you think you're going to have a wonderful time with Sora and Riku-", Namine whispered in an icy voice.

"-You're wrong. We are going to make sure Sora and Riku are apart from you", Catherine finished with the same icy voice, before she and Namine pushed them back and continued to walk.

Kairi fell on the ground on her stomach (she landed on her elbow and knees) and Jasmine almost did, but she kept up her balance because of a tree next to her.

"Ow!", Kairi groaned, holding her elbow.

"What happened?", Jasmine quickly got back her wits to walk and knelt down. Thankfully there were tall lights to illuminate the passages.

Kairi slowly removed her hand from her elbow. Jasmine gasped. Kairi's hand was already covered in blood; her elbow was bleeding, the blood dripping down to the ground.

"Kairi! Oh my god! Come on, let's go get Molly", Jasmine tried to help her up.

"Agh! No, Jasmine, go get Molly and leave me here; I don't wanna move. Namine is now at the top of my list, and the list is NOT a good place to be", Kairi groaned in anger.

"I can't just leave you alone", Jasmine said, in panic already.

"Jasmine? Is that you?", Riku asked, walking up to them.

His cabin was far behind him. Riku gasped loudly and ran to see Kairi from the front.

"Kairi! What the hell happened?", Riku bent down.

"Namine and Catherine pushed us, but I was the one that fell to the ground. Jasmine grabbed hold of the tree", Kairi said.

Jasmine and Riku popped their heads up because they heard faint footsteps running. It was Sora.

"Riku! Dude, why do you run so fast?", Sora panted. He was now closer and saw Riku's hair sticking out like a sore thumb (I mean really, silver and everything dark?).

"Riku? What- KAIRI!", Sora screamed and ran with all his strength towards them.

Sora went in between Jasmine and Riku to be right in front of Kairi. "Hey, Sora!", Riku yelled as he and Jasmine lost their balance and fell lightly.

"Kairi! Oh my god, what happened?", Sora said in panic.

"Namine and Catherine pushed me and Jasmine…only she grabbed onto the tree next to her, but I had nothing to grab onto so I fell", Kairi replied.

"Come on! I'm gonna take you to the Infirmiry", Sora said.

"I want to take her to Molly", Jasmine said.

"She's gonna tell you to take her to the Infirmiry anyway", Riku added.

"True", Jasmine nodded.

"Well, I can't get up", Kairi said, trying to move, but it hurt whenever she moved her knees.

"Who said anything about you getting up? I'm carrying you", Sora picked her up bridal style.

"Sora, you sure? You could always tell Riku or Jasmine to stay here with me and you could bring the nurse", Kairi suggested.

"No, the way to get you to the nurse faster is by me carrying you. I don't want you to get infected; your cuts look bad", Sora said and started to run towards the crowd of girls that were coming to their cabins.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?", Roxanna asked quickly.

"Taking her to the Infirmiry, no time!", Sora replied and kept running.

Even though Kairi felt her cuts burn like hell, she smiled. Sora was such a determined person and so caring to those he loved. Even though they were only 14, Kairi knew that if she were to ever have a child with Sora, he would be the best father anyone could ever want. She loved Sora with all her heart. Her thoughts were interupted by Sora's soothing voice.

"How are you holding up, Kai?", Sora asked. "Good so far, I should get hurt more often; that way I won't have to walk and you could carry me", Kairi laughed.

"I could if you wanted me to without you getting hurt, baby. But right now, we gotta take you to the Infirmiry", Sora grinned.

Sora kicked open the door, startling the nurses. "Uh, sorry to barge in like this, but Kairi is bleeding", Sora said.

"Oh yes, right away. Put her over here", the nurse scurried off somewhere and pointed to a blue sofa.

Sora gently put her down on the couch.

"Thank you, Sora. If you want you can go to your cabin", Kairi smiled.

"It's ok, Riku probably already told Max where I went", Sora sat down next to her.

At Sora's cabin… 

"Where is Sora?", Max asked.

"He went to sneak over to the girl's cabins", Riku answered with a grin on his face.

In the Infirmiry… 

"No really, Sora, I don't want to keep you here. They're only gonna wipe the blood away and dis-infect it…ouch", Kairi laughed a little.

"Exactly, that's why I'm staying. I'm going to sue these people if I hear an 'ouch'", Sora smiled smartly.

"Well in the first place, do you even know a lawyer?", Kairi giggled.

"Uh…no…but still, I could ask my mom to sue these people", Sora smiled.

"Oh come on, Sora. Don't be so harsh. Now, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to get a lawyer to put Namine and Catherine in a torture chamber", Kairi laughed.

"You know, that's not a bad idea", Sora nodded, looking up as if thinking.

Kairi laughed, the nurse coming in with cotton balls, alcohol (not to drink people, you know what I mean), a box of band-aids, and gloves. The brought two chairs; she put on in front of Kairi and one for herself.

"Put your feet on the chair, please", the nurse smiled.

Kairi brought her feet up with not much of a struggle. It didn't hurt so much anymore. The nurse put on the gloves carefully. She got one cotton ball and started to clean away the blood from her knee. Then she got another cotton ball and put alcohol on it.

"This is going to sting for a while. Do you want something to hold on to?", the nurse asked.

Kairi looked around to look for a pillow, but before she could spot one, she felt Sora's strong hand grab hers. Kairi smiled at Sora, who smiled back.

"Found something", Kairi smiled.

"Alright", the nurse said.

She put the cotton ball on the cut and started to rub over it. Kairi yelped and bit her bottom lip. She squeezed Sora's hand tightly. Even though Sora knew it was because Kairi was in pain, he squeezed her hand back to make her feel better. Kairi smiled, but didn't look to him; she was concentrated on her knee, which now had no blood.

The nurse threw the cotton away and put a band-aid on her knee. She got another cotton ball, put alcohol, and rubbed it over her other cut.

"Agh", Kairi groaned and squeezed Sora's hand.

After the cut was dis-infected, she put a band-aid over it. The nurse did the same to Kairi's left elbow.

"You're all done, Miss Kairi. Can you move your elbow and your legs?", the nurse asked, getting up from the chair.

Kairi stood up perfectly. She started to walk like normal, even though it did feel weird a little. She bent her elbow up and down ok.

"Wow, I'm good as new. Thank you", Kairi smiled wide.

"You're very welcome. Come back if you want a new band-aid or anything, ok?", the nurse smiled warmly.

Sora smiled at the nurse and walked out with Kairi. The sky was darker now.

"Are you sure you're ok?", Sora asked again.

"Yes, Sora, I'm fine", Kairi laughed.

"Ok, I'll stop asking", Sora smiled. The two were close to Kairi's cabin.

"I don't wanna go to the camp-out", Kairi crossed her arms.

"Niether do I, but at least we don't get anyone we don't like", Sora smiled.

"Yeah, true", Kairi nodded.

Now Sora and Kairi were in the entrance of Kairi's 'neighborhood'.

"Well, I guess this is where I stop. Thanks for carrying me to the nurse, haha", Kairi smiled.

Sora responded by giving her a sweet kiss. "I could do that anytime", Sora grinned.

"Ok, but don't start complaining; you said you would. Haha, I'm kidding. Goodnight, Sora", Kairi started to walk to her cabin, but blew him a kiss.

"Aww", Sora pouted. Kairi laughed and then walked back to give him a real kiss. "Yaay!", Sora cheered.

"I spoil you", Kairi grinned and started to walk back to her cabin.

"It's good being spoiled, woo-hoo!", Sora jumped up and ran towards his own cabin.

The Next Day After Lunch… 

Team 15 and Team 16 were in the middle of the woods (it's not the haunted woods…it's just the woods, LoL). The two teams already took their survival skills class and were now about to separate.

The only thing that was extremely bad about it was that you could not go to the cabin at all. So they had to carry their sleeping bags, Off, water bottle, and extra pairs of shoes and socks! No one brought Pj's, it would just be even more to carry. Oh yeah, it was going to be long.

"Alright, Team 15 and Team 16, today is the day you will go to camp out. And guess what? We have a surprise for you", Max grinned. He was going with Team 16 and Kevin with Team 15.

"An actual bathroom and not a stupid hole in the dirt", Roxas asked.

"No, you're camping out for 2 days", Kevin grinned.

"WHAT?", everyone cried unison. Everyone groaned and started to complain.

"Hey, hey. It's only because you're too many to do all the activities in one day, unlike Team 17", Kevin explained.

"Oh well, I guess it can't be that bad", Riku smiled.

"Alright, Team 16 come with me and Team 15 go with Kevin", Max said as he and Kevin started to walk different directions.

"Bye, Jasmine, have fun", Kairi winked. Jasmine blushed and hugged her friend. "Bye Kairi, you too", Jasmine giggled and went with Riku with Kevin.

Kairi and Sora walked with their group through the layers of green and on the thin path of dirt in the center.

"Alright, so here's the first thing on our agenda; we're going to set up all our stuff at the camp site", Max said.

"And exactly how long 'till we get there?", Violet asked.

"Not too long; we'll be there in no time", Max replied.

After a few minutes of walking through what seemed like an endless path of trees, they crossed to an open space with trees surrounding it and yet another path!

"We're going to take a rest stop here", Max let down his stuff.

Everyone else dropped their stuff on the ground, too; sighing in relief after that. Kairi sat down on her sleeping bag and started to smoothen out the bandages on her knees.

"Does it hurt?", Sora asked, bending down.

"No, but when I walk, the bandages sorta come loose so I have to stick 'em back on", Kairi explained, smiling up at him.

"Ok, cause remember that I can sue them", Sora reminded with a laugh.

"Sora, you are not going to sue them", Kairi pushed him back lightly, only causing him to rock back with his feet and then come back to his normal position.

"Ok, ok. I won't sue them", Sora smiled widely. Kairi laughed.

"Hey Sora", Roxas walked over to them.

"Hey, Roxas, what's up?", Sora stood up right.

"Did you hear that the haunted woods are right over there? See the dark trees way over there?", Roxas pointed to the left trees.

Sora squinted and could see some unusually dark trees.

"Is that really the haunted woods?", Kairi asked.

"Yeah, but of course, we can't go with Max looking over here right?", Roxas smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

"Whoa, that's freaky just to think that death is right over there", Sora blinked.

He kept staring at it, wondering if he would see anything through the darkness. Nothing.

He stopped staring when Kairi got up and grabbed her stuff.

"Where are you going?", Sora asked.

"I'm gonna follow Max", Kairi replied.

He didn't notice the team already starting to walk into the other part of the woods with Max. Sora got his stuff from the ground and walked with Kairi with the team.

After what seemed forever of walking through the trees, they stopped in a small area. The small path continued on, but the place they were sleeping on was what looked like trees were cut down from the right side of the woods to make a place for campers to sleep.

On one side of the area, it had many big rocks (enough for a person to sit on) around what looked like a campfire site. There was a grill a little behind the campfire (the campfire was only for s'mores and stuff). Next to it was a tall and wide enough wooden platform with wooden rails (so they won't fall of); there was a wodden ladder that was used to get up to the platform. That is where they would set up their things to go to sleep.

**(A/N: For those of you who haven't camped out in the wilderness with nothing as 'advanced', you would have to 'go' in the trees. Ugh, it's so weird)**

Team 16 got out of the dirt road and went in between the campfire and the platform.

"Ok, this is our area to sleep and eat. Right now, all I want you to do is go up to the platform and put out your sleeping bags and your pillows for the night. Then we are going to have a snack before we go do something else", Max explained, going over to the campfire and setting things up.

The sun looked like it was already setting. Time went by so fast. The campers went up the wooden ladder and placed their sleeping bags on the ground and put their waterbottles next to it.

Sora was the third to get up. He spread his red and yellow sleeping bag near the one of the edges. When Kairi got up, he smiled wide and patted the spot next to his own sleeping bag. She smiled and spread her purple sleeping bag next to his.

Soon everyone else was already prepared, except a few who were complaining that there was no more space. They were in a loud chatter, which caused Max to come up.

"What's with all the arguing?", Max asked.

"We have no more space to put our sleeping bags", Wendy replied.

"Well that's easy to resolve. For the people who have their sleeping bags already have to bring them closer to each other, that way everyone can fit. You won't die of suffication", Max smiled.

"Ok, that's cool with me", Roxas nodded.

With a small blush on her face, Kairi pushed her sleeping bag close enough to Sora's that the two sleeping bags were touching. Everyone's sleeping bags were together, like a giant quilt and pillows.

"There, that wasn't so hard. And I have news for you guys, we were sorta behind schedule and the sun is going down already. So we are not doing any activities today; we are going to eat dinner, then s'mores, and then we can do whatever we want until 8", Max said, climbing down.

"Can't we just hang out here?", Sora asked. Everyone else nodded.

"For now you can, but when dinner is ready you have to come down, ok?", Max said from the bottom.

**(A/N: Is it cool with you guys if I only focus on Team 16 right now…in other words…Sora and Kairi? Well, why am I asking? It'll be too late by the time you answer, haha! Oh well, whatever. You'll see more of Riku and Jasmine in the next chapter. And boy, are you in for a surprise. No, not the 'Jasmine is Leon's sister' kind of surprise)**

Sora took off his shoes and lay down on his sleeping bag with his hands behind his head, looking up at the colored sky. He took a deep breath. It was actually kind of nice to actually be outside and not doing it with fear of Heartless coming from out of no where and attack. He was happy like this; a pillow and a sleeping bag, real food, and the most precious gemstone next to him.

Sora turned his head towards Kairi. She was also laying down on her sleeping bag, but with her eyes closed. Sora smiled, she looked so peaceful when she was like that.

"Hey Kairi?", Sora asked.

"Hmm?", Kairi replied, her eyes still closed.

"Nothing…I'm just so glad I'm back home. I don't have to sleep outside on the ground with the worry of Heartless. And I'm also glad that, even if I am sleeping outside, you're here next to me; not worrying if you'r ok or not", Sora smiled lazily.

He could talk about the Heartless to Kairi because everyone was in their own little conversation, not paying attention to anyone else.

Kairi opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him, her eyeslids half closed.

"Did you always have to sleep with worry when you were there?", Kairi asked.

Sora nodded. "There were so many things to worry about. There was you and Riku, if anyone was spying on me, if I was ready to fight against anything, even how my parents were. It's hard to be there on your own".

Kairi looked up at the sky, "I would kiss you right now, but not in front of them".

"Fine, then I will", Sora grinned.

He leaned his body with his arm and brought his finger under her chin to turn her head. He kissed her deeply, not caring if anyone saw or made comments. He only wanted to feel her lips against his again, knowing that he and Kairi were lovers forever, for all he knew.

_Fine, I'll spoil him again. Dang, why do I do this?_, Kairi thought as she smiled underneath their kiss. She ran her hands through his smooth brown hair and deepened it just for him. _Yeah, I spoil him way too much._

Roxas stopped his conversation when his buddies started to laugh together. He turned to see Kairi and Sora in their own little world as if nothing existed but them. Even though he was friends with Sora, he was also friends with Namine; and he had kept a promise to her.

**Flashback…**

"Roxas, I swear, I have never seen a girl so strong as that Kairi girl. Whatever I do, she just doesn't budge! It seems that I'm only bringing them together and not apart", Namine held her head in frustration.

"Look, Namine, if you want I can help you out", Roxas suggested.

Namine picked her head up and looked at him with curiosity.

"If I ever see them together, I will try to break them up. And when they do, I'll contact you, just to inform you. Is that ok?", Roxas asked.

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea. I love ya", Namine kissed his cheek and ran off.

**End of Flashback…**

Yes it was true, he had to admit. He had fallen for Namine. Not only because she was pretty, but also because he's seen the other side of her that no one has, not even Catherine. Oh sure, she would kiss his cheek, but he knew it would only be friendship and nothing more.

He was friends with Sora, but he cared for Namine's friendship even more. He would not let his promise break. But he also felt a little guilty. He knew how deeply in love Sora and Kairi were. He's heard it from Sora many times before. Roxas did not want to get in the middle of it. So he only decided to tell Namine that he did.

Roxas turned around so that no one could see him. He took out his cellphone (you couldn't bring it with you) and started to text message:

**Namine, r u there?**

**Yea, wut happened?**

Roxas sighed deeply when he wrote the next line.

**Sora & Kairi were together again. I seperated them. Instead of them being next 2 each other at night, I put my s.bag in between them. **

**Thanx, Roxas. I dunno wut I would do w/o u. keep me posted. Kiss kiss**

**Yea…I'll keep u posted…**

He put away his phone. He turned to Sora and Kairi again, to see them playing a game of I Spy. Apparently, Sora was good at it because he would always guess at the first time.

Roxas groaned and held his head. He felt extremely guilty. He should've just supported Namine instead of getting himself into it. He wasn't that kind of guy.

"Are you ok, Roxas?", Sora asked. Roxas brought his head up, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking".

**(A/N: I don't want to make this chapter too long, so I'm just going to say that they ate their food and s'mores and were now in their sleeping bags…well…at least only the girls…I'll continue from there)**

"So the legend of the Paupo fruit is true?", Amy asked.

The girls were in a circle together asking questions about Destiny Islands.

"Uh-huh. It's true. We have a big Paupo tree", Kairi smiled.

"Oh how romantic! Have you tried it?", Wendy asked.

"No, not yet", Kairi blushed a little.

"I bet you when you get back home, Sora's gonna give you one", Violet suddenly brought up.

"You think?", Kairi blushed more now.

"Oh yeah, you're relationship looks strong. I think you two make an adorable couple", Wendy smiled dreamily.

"Haha, thanks. I hope we do share a Paupo fruit one day", Kairi sighed dreamily.

"Oh, I so wish I was you. I want to go live there", Violet smiled.

"I know…hey…where are all the guys?", Amy asked.

"Uh…oh, I'm guessing that's them. I think they're clearing up the burnt firewood", Kairi looked down to see guys picking up firewood carefully, as to not drop it on them and get all dirty.

"Haha, they have to do all the work", Amy laughed.

"I know, poor them, but still, better them than me", Kairi agreed.

"Dude, what are you doing? That's only ash", they heard Roxas' voice.

"Hey, watch ou!- UGH!", Sora yelled.

All the guys started to yell in disgust.

"I like to get dirty, but not like this, you idiot! Now how do you expect me to sleep like this?", Roxas' angry voice screamed.

"Uh-oh, what happened?", Wendy asked.

"What happened?", Max's voice asked.

"Nigel fell into the ashes by accident and it covered our shirts in it. Ash is hard to take off and I am not sleeping like this", Sora complained.

Kairi shook her head playfully. Yup, that's Sora. Once he's used to laundry, unlike back in Kingdom Hearts, he'll never wanna be in discomfort again.

"Yeah, me niether!", Roxas agreed.

"Ok, ok! Calm down, look. Come here", Max said.

The girls saw them now. They were now standing in front of the ladder, covered in ash (only their shirts and shoes).

"Girls, I know this is an awkward question, but do you mind if the guys sleep shirtless? Their shirts got all covered in ash", Max asked.

"It's no problem with us. Just don't make them take off their pants, cause then I'm movin' out", Amy laughed.

"Besides, I don't want it to smell like burnt wood up here", Wendy covered her nose.

"Ok, take off your shirts and I'll spray water on it and in the morning they should be done", Max said.

The guys sighed and took off their shirts, throwing them carelessly to Max.

"Thanks, now go up and go to sleep all of you", Max said, walking elsewhere.

The guys went up the ladder and went into their sleeping bags like the girls.

Sora opened his sleeping bag and layed down on it, not wanting to put on the covers because it was so hot. Kairi only had the covers up to her stomach.

He looked up at the stars. They always fascinated him. He felt something light rest on him. He looked down to see Kairi's head on his chest, smiling up at the stars. He bent his head down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

This was perfect. Everything he ever wanted was with him; and everything he didn't want wasn't. He felt like he was in a really long dream. The night sky was clear and beautiful, the girl Sora had always wanted to be close to was sleeping on his chest, no one was there to bother them, and Riku was actually happy with someone else.

"Good night, beautiful", he whispered.

Kairi, even though asleep, smiled softly, "Good night, gorgeous eyes". Sora didn't want to move her, he loved it. He was beginning to love Camp Neon. Sora smiled before taking a deep breath and slowly closing his eyes to give into his need for sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ok, well I put this chapter Sora and Kairi fluffiness. Next chapter I will, like I said, put in Team 15 AND more Sora and Kairi, lol. Ok, sooooo send in reviews no flames!


	10. The Game Called Trust

Hi again. Sorry I took a while to get this chapter done. See, hehe, I got Kingdom Hearts 2 and I was stuck with it for a while. But I finally beat it and I can get back to this! Forgive me, lol.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Team 15 did practically the same thing Team 16 did, they unpacked their things and ate dinner before going to sleep on a platform. Since they were a bit behind schedule, it turned out that both teams had to stay another night! It wasn't boring, but they did not like the part of no showers and no changing clothing.

"Ok, today we are going to focus on Teamwork. We're going to do activities that involve each and every one of you. You have to act like the team you are, ok?", Kevin said as the team got ready to go out.

"Teamwork?", Riku asked a little disappointed at how boring it was going to be.

"Yes, teamwork. We're going to be doing that all day", Kevin grinned. Everyone groaned loudly and started to complain under their breaths.

"Great", Jay said loudly in sarcasm.

"Oh come on, you haven't even tried it yet, so don't start complaining", Kevin said as he started to walk on the path. "Let's go guys". He was carrying a big bag, very weird.

"I wonder what kind of teamwork stuff we're gonna have to do", Jasmine sighed. "And we're gonna be here ANOTHER day. I wonder how Sora and Kairi are doing", Riku groaned and slouched as he started to walk with the others.

Jasmine shrugged. "Hey, well at least we didn't get…what's her name? Catherine, right?", Riku asked.

"Oh, I know. Thank-", Jasmine stopped talking. Riku raised his eyebrows and turned to his side to see why she stopped talking. "Uh, Jasmine?", Riku asked.

"Riku…what's that?", Jasmine whispered loud enough for him to hear. Jasmine pointed one shaky finger to the trees on her side. Riku looked closely.

Riku gasped. Through the darkness in the trees, there were what looked like black, long…hair that were snaking in the air. And in the center of all that were horribly white eyes.

"I-I-It's…No, it can't be her. She c-c-can only stay in the haun-n-nted woods. H-H-How could she have c-c-come here?", Jasmine studdered.

"There's no way; she doesn't have enough power to get here on her own. Max told us that she doesn't have much power, but she does enough to kill", Riku said in a whisper.

Jasmine grabbed onto Riku's arm forcefully, causing him to stop. The team went on without them.

"Riku…those are Heartless and Nobodies around her!", Jasmine exclaimed in shock. Riku took a step back. The Dusks and shadows were around the possesed hair (I finally got KH2, yay).

"How did they end up over here? It's not possible!", Riku said with disbelief.

"We can't fight them; we have to go with the team, Riku", Jasmine yelled, grabbing his arm more urgently. "We have to; it's the only way to protect ourselves and the others", Riku explained.

"Riku, I am not taking no for an answer. Come on", Jasmine pulled Riku, running towards the others.

"Jasmine, we have the power to fight them. Both of us have keyblades", Riku said, yet he didn't pull away from her grasp; he just let her keep pulling him.

"I know we do, but not now", Jasmine responded. Riku sighed and didn't bother to argue with her. Even though he only knew her for a few days, he knew by now that she was very stubborn and would not take no for an answer.

"Riku! Jasmine! What happened? You have to stick with the group", Kevin's voice came to their ears.

Both stopped to see everyone staring at them. Kevin looked like he wanted an answer.

"Well…see…", Riku stammered.

"I forgot my waterbottle! Riku came with me to get it, that's all", Jasmine said quickly after.

"Oh, well you should've just said so. Come on, I was just about to explain the rules to our first game", Kevin smiled.

Jasmine and Riku sighed quietly in relief and went up with the rest of the team. When Kevin was about to speak, a coucelor approached them. Kevin turned to see her.

"Hello Alexandra, what brings you here?", Kevin asked.

"Molly sent me here; it seems that two of the girls in her cabin were being awful and she sent them into your teams. One is with Team 16, but one has to be here. They have to be seperated, she told me", Alexandra said.

Jasmine's green eyes went wide. Alexandra had the very girl she hated more than anyone next to her. That very girl named Catherine gave her the revenge look on her.

**Team 16… **

"Namine?", Sora and Kairi groaned.

"Hello again. I bet you were having an awful time without me, so I begged them to let me come with all of you", Namine smiled innocently.

"Oh yeah, we missed you so much", Kairi crossed her arms angrily.

"I know; and I know that Sora missed me the most, right?", Namine grinned.

"Didn't Catherine tell you that Kairi's my girlfriend?", Sora replied as he quickly held Kairi in his arms. She was not going to ruin anything else.

"Yes she told me, and I'm very aware of that", Namine said before flipping her hair and turning towards Roxas. "Roxas, I need to talk to you", she said with a serious tone.

"Poor Roxas, he's sure in for whatever she's angry at", Sora said quietly. Kairi nodded.

"Roxas, hey Roxas!", Namine called out as she walked towards him.

"Hi Namine", Roxas smiled.

"Can you help me out, please? I have a plan working up in my head", Namine glared towards Kairi.

Roxas sighed. Here we go again. "What do you have in mind?", Roxas asked nonetheless.

"Actually...I still don't know. I'm working on it, though", Namine whispered.

Roxas closed his eyes shut; he was hurt. No one could possibly know what was happening in his heart. It hurt him everytime she spoke of getting rid of Kairi or just plain Sora. It was like a knife would stab his heart everytime she would speak of it. Even though he didn't notice, his face looked like he was about to cry, or was in pain.

"Roxas? Are you ok?", Namine asked, her voice deep with concern (for once).

Roxas realized what he was doing and opened his eyes. He cleared his throat and looked at her with his normal face. "I'm ok; now come on, Max is about to talk".

Namine raised her eyebrow for a minute but then shrugged and went with the rest of the team.

"Alright, Team 16, the first thing in teamwork is trust", Max grinned. Everyone looked at him a little worried.

"I am going to pick 4 people; and they will be the people everyone else has to trust. Everyone else will be blindfolded and will be in a line. You will grab onto the shoulders of the one in front of you. You must trust the 4 people I chose to not let you bump into anything as we walk through the trail", Max explained.

"Are you serious? I don't wanna bump into anything. I can't trust them", Namine said outloud. Everyone glared at her, and she only smiled nervously.

"Ok then, you'll be one of the people unblindfolded; with Nigel, Albert, and Wendy. Namine, you go in front; Nigel, you go in back; and Wendy and Albert, you go on the sides. And since you're in the front, Namine, you just haveto follow me. Don't worry about getting lost.Now I want all of you to get a blindfold and get in line", Max explained.

"I can't trust Namine, she'll probably lead me to asite of poisonous snakes or something", Kairi whispered.

"Have no fear, cause I'm here! I'll make sure that she doesn't do anything to you. I'll be grabbing your shoulders and we'll just make sure you're not first", Sora gave her his signature playful grin.

"Haha! Ok, thanks Sora", Kairi laughed. Sora smiled wider and gave her a blindfold.

Sora grabbed Kairi's shoulders and put her in back of Roxas, who was first. "There, now nothing can happen", Sora smiled and put on his blindfold, as Kairi did too. Soon, the rest of the team did the same. They grabbed onto each others' shoulders and the unblindfolded people got in their positions.

"Alright, onward", Max said.

"Ok, just follow my lead and nothing will go wrong", Namine said as she started to walk through the trail.

Team 16 walked through the trees and on a single dirt path. The line stopped after a while because the one single path headed towards four new paths.

"Which way, Max?", Namine asked.

"This way; oh, hold on. I have a call", Max said.

No one listened, though. They only let go of their shoulders and started to talk or just stand there, laughing. And this gave Namine an idea. She walked over to where Kairi was and poked her arm.

"Huh?", Kairi was about to take off the blindfold, but Namine kept it on her.

"Max wants to see you", Namine said.

Hearing this, Roxas took off the blindfold and looked back. He knew that tone in her voice; he knew her all too well.

"Well, can't I take off my blindfold?", Kairi asked.

"This is still a teamwork thing; you have to trust me, ok?", Namine said.

Kairi hesitated, but then walked a little towards her. Namine put her hands on Kairi's shoulders and started to lead her to the one on the right side; opposite of the one they were going to.

Namine turned her head towards Roxas, who mouthed, 'What are you doing?'. Namine only grinned evily and kept on walking, leading Kairi away from the group.

Namine reached another place where the road went to many ways. Namine spinned Kairi around quickly.

"Namine, you lying slut! What are you doing?", Kairi yelled as Namine kept spinning her and spinning her.

"I'm just getting what I want, bitch", Namine said before pushing her forward and running back towards the group.

Kairi quickly got up and took off the blindfold only to gasp. There were about 5 roads and she didn't see Namine or anyone at all. She heard a branch crack.

"He-e-ello?", Kairi stammered. A pair of shadows came out from the trees and walked towards her. Kairi's eyes went wide and quickly made her Keyblade appear.

"Get away from me!", Kairi screamed and weilded the keyblade.

**--------**

Sora sensed that she wasn't near him anymore and reached his hand out to find no Kairi. "Kairi? Kairi", Sora said, walking forward with his hands out-stretched.

"I'm right here, Sora", Namine said, coming back from the path and making her voice sound like Kairi's.

"How come you didn't answer me?", Sora asked with suspicion.

"Sorry, I was talking with Wendy", Namine said.

"Oh, um…ok", Sora replied.

Something was different. Sora sensed something different about Kairi. He tried to take off the blindfold to see if it was really her, but a hand stopped him.

"We're gonna go in a while, Sora", Namine said.

"Then why did you take off yours?", Sora scooted her hand away and took off the blindfold. "Roxas?", Sora asked Roxas, who was standing in front of him.

"Hi Sora", he said nervously.

Namine was in back of Roxas, thankful that he was able to cover all of her body so Sora wouldn't see.

"Where'd Kairi go?", Sora asked, leaning his head to the sides.

"She's talking to Max. Put on the blindfold; we're gonna go right now", Roxas said.

Sora raised his eyebrows in suspicion. "Ok, I guess", Sora said and put his blindfold back on.

Namine took Roxas' hand and pulled him away from Sora. "Thanks Roxas. Can you do me a big favor? Tell Max that you're switching with me and give me your blindfold so he can think that I'm Kairi", Namine explained.

"Where's Kairi? That was sorta low, you know", Roxas said, hoping she would go back for Kairi.

"It's not like this is the Amazon; they'll find her eventually", Namine said.

"And what about Sora? He's going to find out when we take the blindfolds off", Roxas asked.

"Oh just calm down, ok? Can you please do me that favor?", Namine gave him the cutest smile she had.

Of course he couldn't resist. "Ok, I guess", Roxas smiled. Then he blushed seeing that she was still holding his hand. Namine noticed his blush and then let go of his hand, blushing a little as well. But Roxas knew it wasn't like that. He quickly left towards Max to leave Namine get her plan together.

Namine ran over to Sora and put on the blindfold. "Ok, sorry. I'm back", Namine said.

She felt his arms go around her from the back. "How come you left? I missed you", Sora said.

Namine grinned. Her plan was working. Even though this was only for a little while, she wanted him to get used to her. He's going to be mine, she thought.

"Hey Kairi, your hair smells different. It usually smells like cinnoman, but now it smells like strawberries", Sora said.

"Uh…see…when I went to the showers…I forgot my shampoo, so I borrowed Jasmine's", Namine quickly said.

"Oh, ok. Don't forget it next time cause I like that shampoo", Sora laughed a little and held onto her tighter.

When Roxas turned from telling Max, now it felt like a million knifes stabbed his heart. The one he loved in the arms of another. It made him feel worse because he helped; he helped himself to become in misery and pain at this sight.

He made a silent promise to himself that the next time Namine asked him to do anything to separate Kairi and Sora, he would say no. He would not give into any of her faces or words.

With hesitation, he walked towards them. "Sora…Kairi-", he said, looking at Namine with the 'He's gonna know you're not Kairi' look, "-we're leaving already".

"Ok", Sora responded with a smiled and put his hands on her shoulders.

Namine reached out and grabbed Roxas' shoulders. One single tear fell down his cheek. _I hope one day, you'll put your hands on my shoulders because you love me…like I do…_ He loved her so much…it hurt.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Poor Roxas. He's crying for Namine, and she doesn't care. Let's see if he'll ever have the guts to tell her how he feels.

What if something happens to Kairi? I mean, she isn't really a pro with the keyblade. And it's even more dangerous because Kikyo is in those same woods. You'll just have to stick around and wait for all of these answers my friends. Mwahahahaha!

Send in reviews no flames!


	11. Namine's Suprise

Yes I know, you all want to kill Namine. Don't worry, you'll get your chance. Mwahahaha! Let's see if in this chapter, Sora finds Kairi in time…no flames please! Enjoy!

Oh, and I also noticed that in my writing I usually sometimes change the perspective. I don't know why I do that. Haha, it doesn't confuse you does it? I can always just put it in one perspective but it wouldn't sound the same.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kairi slashed the last Heartless in her way and panted heavily. She made the keyblade disappear from her hand and looked around.

"I swear, that slut will pay for it when I see her. I bet she's all over Sora right now…", Kairi growled.

Then her face calmed a little. "Mabye Sora's looking for me. I should wait, but I'm not gonna stay here helplessly. I'm gonna go find him".

She looked at the several paths and wondered which one to choose. She sighed and decided to go to the one right in front of her. She ran down the path and still saw nothing; nothing that she recognized. Namine didn't walk her too far; she only remembered going through many curves, and saw no curves.

"Ok, so it's not this one. Let me try the one next to this one. Mabye I'll- AAAH!", Kairi screamed as she turned around to see the face of the girl named Kikyo and was knocked down unconcious by the Heartless and Nobodies.

**Team 16...**

The team laughed and giggled as they walked through the weird ground and made many turns. After a while of walking, Max stopped them.

"Guys, there's been a change of plans. We're going back to camp", Max said.

Everyone groaned and started to complain.

"But it was getting fun!", some started to say.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go back; as well as Team 15. To make it up to you, you can go like this back to the camping site to get our stuff, ok?", Max smiled.

"Yay!", they all exclaimed in unison and kept on walking towards the camp site.

When they got there, Max told them to take off the blindfolds and get up the platform to get their stuff to leave. Namine took off the blindfold quickly and was about to make a run for it, but Sora's hands still had a firm grip on her.

"Sora, I have to go get my stuff", Namine said, nervous now.

"Aw come on, wait for me at least", Sora laughed and took off his blindfold with one hand to see the blonde hair, not the red one.

"NAMINE?", Sora screamed and turned her around.

"Hi Sora", Namine smiled; almost too innocent.

"You've been the one in front of me this whole time!", Sora asked with shock.

"Only after we stopped", Namine responded.

"You were pretending to be Kairi?", Sora asked, his blood boiling.

"Uh…yeah", Namine smiled nervously.

"WHERE IS KAIRI!", Sora grabbed his brown hair in panic.

Namine only grinned and ran towards the platform.

Sora's jaw dropped. Namine didn't really care! How could she? She was the coldest person he's ever met; way colder than any of the Organization XII or Heartless and Nobodies themselves! After what she did to his Kairi, she was fit to be the leader of all Organization XII, Heartless, AND Nobodies. He was ready to take out the keyblade and send her to the next dimmension!

Sora ran towards Namine and grabbed her arm.

"Tell me now, Namine, what did you do with Kairi?", Sora asked with anger.

"I didn't do anything to her; she left on her own and told me to cover for her", Namine said plainly.

"Don't give me that crap, Namine! Where is Kairi?", Sora asked again with frustration.

"You're so cute when you get all angry. I told you I don't know. Now, if I were you, I would take this as an advantage. Sure they'll find her wherever she is, but didn't you like me better than her?", Namine flirted and went up the platform.

"There's no way you'll ever replace Kairi! I can't believe I was so stupid to think you were actually Kairi", Sora groaned.

"Don't worry, Sora. I know you'll come to me eventually", Namine said from the platform.

Sora kicked the ground forcefully and ran to the road.

"Kairi!", he screamed and let his arms dangle in misery.

"I think I might know where she is", the voice rang to his ears.

Sora turned to see Roxas coming towards him.

"Namine did do it, didn't she?", Sora asked.

Roxas sighed sadly and nodded his head.

"Ugh! That-…no words can explain the rage I feel towards her", Sora punched the tree next to him. He punched it so hard, it actually cracked a little.

Roxas winced. He didn't like him talking about her like that, but she did do something extremely low. He understood and was ready to help.

"The place where we stopped is where there is one road splitting to another one. If you go down this road, it'll take you there. Namine lead her to the opposite road and I don't know where else. That's where Kairi should be", Roxas explained.

"Why are you helping me so much, Roxas? We are buddies and all, but you're also like…part of Namine's evil scheme aren't you?", Sora asked.

Roxas sighed, "I guess you can say I am…but I've never told anyone the real reason…you'll think I'm just a lovesick puppy"

"Come on, just tell me", Sora smiled a little.

"Well…ever since I met her, I've always really liked her. I knew she was mean, but no one has ever seen the side of her that I've seen. I've loved her for years and she has liked a few other guys before you, and it hurt me really bad…but I helped her to get them anyway", Roxas looked to the ground.

"And now it's hurting me even more because…you're my friend. I can tell how much you love Kairi, and I couldn't chose between you guys or Namine. I didn't say anything…I would only give into the looks she would give me. And this time my weakness affected you a lot. I want to pay that back by helpling you the best I can. Can you forgive me Sora?", Roxas asked, his eyes begging for forgivness.

Sora was surprised. It impressed him that Roxas would actually love Namine that much. He respected that. He knew what it was like to be in a love so deep it hurt.

"I understand, Roxas. I love Kairi so much, I can practically hear her screaming right now. She's a part of me and I guess that's what you feel about Namine. I respect that", Sora said.

"Thanks, Sora. Oh and…please don't tell anyone. You're the first person I ever told", Roxas smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. But you think you can do me one last favor to pay it back?", Sora asked.

"Yeah, anything", Roxas replied.

"Cover for me; I am not leaving unless I have Kairi in my arms again", Sora said and ran quickly on the road.

"Don't worry, Kairi. I'm coming for you", Sora said to himself and ran even faster than before.

**Team 15...**

"Jasmine, come on! Please? Let's go back and kick the Heartless back into the darkness", Riku pleaded Jasmine.

The team was already walking back to Camp Neon. They were walking on the opposite side of where Team 16 was supposed to be walking at (if Kairi didn't move, they would've found her already).

"Riku, no. Let's just leave it as it is. There is nothing dangerous so there is no need", Jasmine replied.

"Kikyo has the freagin' Nobodies AND Heartless by her side! PLUS! Somehow, the power of darkness gave her enough to get out of the haunted forest! Tell me how that is not dangerous!", Riku whispered a little loudly (they were in back).

Jasmine put a finger on his lips, which made Riku stand up straight and look at her with curiosity.

"We'll go after it later, but not right now. There are too many people", Jasmine said calmly.

Riku smiled defeatingly. Jasmine smiled too and removed her finger and continued walking.

"Now I see the connection between you and Leon. Most of the time you're always calm…well, unlike your brother, you're actually not so serious as he is. That's good", Riku chuckled a little bit.

"Yeah, but if you were to put me side-by-side my brother, I'd become all serious and we'd look like twins…except he's way taller than I am", Jasmine smiled.

"Well let me tell you; I am the most stubborn of the group. You can always make Kairi laugh and she'll do anything; she's real adventurous, but she can be very 'responsible' sometimes. And Sora is the most protective", Riku explained.

"Protective?", Jasmine asked.

"Yeah. I swear, if you take a candy bar from him, he'll start attacking you until he gets it back. And on special occasions, he even starts to cry. But he goes balistic when it's me or Kairi, especially Kairi. Whenever we're in danger, he just doesn't quit", Riku explained.

"Aw, that's so cute", Jasmine giggled.

"Oh the team is already ahead of us", Riku pointed out. They were already on the one road while they were still walking on the other one. They took their time, though.

Just at that moment, they saw an extremely fast figure run on the other road through the trees.

"What is that?", Jasmine asked.

The figure made a quick turn to the road that Jasmine and Riku were on. It was running right towards them.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!", he said to them.

"Wait…Sora? Hold up, man", Riku said and extended his arm on his side to abruptly stop Sora.

"Ow! Riku, let me go! I have to go", Sora said and started to run, but Riku only stopped him.

"We're going back to Camp Neon, you can 'go' there", Jasmine said.

"No! Not that kind of go. Namine! She took Kairi over here and now she's lost! I have to go find her now! I am not leaving without her", Sora said and tried to push Riku's arms away, but failed miserabley.

"What? Namine actually did that?", Riku asked with shock.

"Looks like Catherine is really just a plain slut without Namine…but Namine is the evil slut who actually does something in the extremes", Jasmine covered her mouth in shock.

"I know, I'll have to get the bitch later. Right now, I have to go find Kairi. Let me go, Riku", Sora said, trying again to remove his arms.

"We'll help you find her; she's our friend too. We didn't see her when we came. Knowing Kairi, she probably went on her own and didn't stop and think someone would rescue her", Riku said.

"You guys", Sora sighed with a smile.

"No way are you going without us, Sora. Come on, let's go find Kairi", Jasmine smiled.

Sora smiled widely at his friends and all 3 friends and felt confident, when-

"Just where do you think you're going?", a voice called from behind.

Riku, Sora, and Jasmine winced. It was Max. They turned around to see him and Team 16 behind him. Roxas had Sora's stuff…and Kairi's.

"We…it's cause…but…", Sora couldn't find the right words.

He knew he couldn't just say, 'Namine is a bitch and led Kairi away from the group and we're looking for her'. Even though he wanted to say that so bad.

"No buts, you three. You are not going anywhere. You are coming back to camp with us and I am only letting you off with a warning, ok?", Max said sternly.

"Yes, sir", Jasmine and Riku said in unison.

Sora turned to them in disbelief. Riku gave him the look; one Sora knew that Riku had a plan up his sleeve (well…technically he doesn't have any sleeves). He understood and nodded at Max.

"Good. Now let's go", Max said as he and the team walked down the trail to camp.

Sora gave Riku and Jasmine a hesitating look. Riku came closer to him and whispered.

"Don't worry, we're gonna sneak out and look for her later. Right now we just have to make them less suspicious, ok?".

Sora nodded and the three walked towards the team. "I'll come back to find you, Kairi. I promise", Sora said to himself and looked back to the trees.

"Hey, where's Namine so I can give her a big shout at for loosing my best friend", Jasmine asked.

Sora looked around his team, but didn't find her at all; not even with Roxas, who gave Sora his stuff and Kairi's.

"Actually…she's not here. I wonder where she went", Sora responded, shrugging it off and not caring if she fell off a cliff.

"Whatever, I hope she's lost like Kairi. Except if we find Namine, we won't help her", Riku grinned. The three laughed.

**Somewhere In The Same Woods...**

Namine fell on her knees. "Ow!", she yelped in a high pitched sound and looked up to see the girl named Kikyo, who had captured her (she didn't look like a horror movie or anything, just a little creepy and pale).

"You…you're Kikyo! Oh my god, you're gonna kill me, aren't you?", Namine began to cry and put her hands over her eyes.

"You are the only exception I have. I did not capture you to kill you", Kikyo's raspy voice rang through Namine's ears.

"What? You're not? Then why did you capture me?", Namine asked, removing her hands and standing up.

Kikyo's hair was actually straight and down, it almost touched the ground. It was extremely dark and some covered her face. She looked really creepy, but Namine wasn't that afraid. I mean, she did say she wasn't going to kill her.

Kikyo turned her head to the right and the Heartless came out and stood there, staring at Namine.

Namine gasped loudly, "Wha-….what are those things!".

"These, my dear Namine, are called Heartless. They are the darkness of the heart made real. They search for dark hearts frantically; and I see that most of my Heartless have been waiting for your heart", Kikyo pointed an ugly and pale finger at her.

"My heart? But my heart is filled with pure happiness and sunshine. How could they want mine?", Namine asked, placing her hand on her heart.

"Oh?", Kikyo moved to the side to show Namine Kairi's unconcious body on the ground.

"Kairi?", Namine's eyes went wide.

"This is what you wanted, am I correct? You want to get rid of this girl, Kairi. You want the heart of the boy named Sora, the keyblade master", Kikyo said with her raspy voice.

"Keyblade master?", Namine asked in confusion.

"I shall explain everything to you momentarily. This is only if you agree to my offer", Kikyo said.

"What offer?", Namine asked.

"I seek revenge, you see. But what I want isn't most important here, now is it Namine? If you join the darke side with me, Namine, you will have great strength and power. It will surely win the heart of Sora", Kikyo explained.

"You can do that?", Namine asked, a thinking face on her.

"Yes, my dear. The dark side has many wonders. Not only will you have strength and power, but you will also have the power to control the Heartless and Nobodies. You can have anything you want", Kikyo grinned.

"Anything…even Sora?", Namine gave Kikyo a look of agreement.

Kikyo nodded her head slowly and extended her hand towards Namine.

"What do you say, Namine? Shake my hand, and the power of darkness will be within you; and the darkness shall give you the power to control the Heartless and Nobodies at your own will and so much more. You can have Kairi out of the way and Sora yours forever. I will explain to you later of what I want. It is not complicated; but right now, all you need to become powerful is a shake away", Kikyo said, looking at her with a grin.

Namine grinned evily and, with no doubt or hesitation, she took Kikyo's hand and shook it. Black swirls surrounded Kikyo's arm and slowly went to Namine's. Namine laughed evily as the power of darkness soon swirled around her, making her feel like the most powerful girl in the world.

She looked at Kikyo, her clear blue eyes a bit darker. They let go of hands and grinned evily.

"All I want you to do for me is to take the keyblade away from Sora. He only weilds it out when he sees Heartless or Nobodies. Be wise of when to take it", Kikyo said.

"I know exactly how to do it. Thank you, Kikyo. I feel so powerful. Sora will be mine", Namine made a fist in the air and the Heartless and Nobodies came around her, ready to be given a comand.

"Meet me here when you have gotten the keyblade. I shall soon have my revenge on those poor souls. Good luck, Namine. Don't fail me", Kikyo gave her one last evil grin before her hair swirled around her and disappeared with her own Heartless and Nobodies at her side; leaving Kairi unhidden.

Namine looked at the Dusks and the different kinds of Heartless, looking at her and awaited her wishes.

"I want you to hide for now until I need you. For now-", Namine walked up to Kairi and took the pink keyblade from Kairi's limp hand and looked at it, "-keep this girl within you and let nobody touch her. I'll decide how I'll use her to get Sora…oh…I know exactly now how to get Sora to give me the keyblade", Namine grinned at the pink keyblade.

The Heartless and Nobodies obeyed her and completely covered Kairi until she was gone. They soon disappeared, leaving Namine with Kairi's keyblade.

**(A/N: When Kikyo gave Namine the darkness, she gave her the information of Sora and the gang)**

**In Sora and Riku's cabin...**

Sora layed on his stomach on the bed. It was midnight, and the moon was the only light. He could not sleep. Sora was not at peace. His world could never be at peace as long as he knew that Kairi was alone in the dark right now in the woods.

Sora shifted to be on his back and took out his cellphone. He sent a text message to Kairi, knowing that she wouldn't answer. He had tried several times, but of course she wouldn't answer. He tried again right now, though. Feeling something different.

Sora took a deep breathe and was about to give up, when suddely the cellphone screen turned completely black. Sora sat up and put it near the window to see clearly. His eyes were not decieving him. Except, now it wasn't completely black. His text message appeared in white.

**Kairi, where r u!**

"Last night?", Riku asked Sora.

The three looked at Sora's cellphone when they were walking out of 1st period.

"Yeah. It just suddenly happeed", Sora replied.

"It was sorta hard for me to give an excuse to why Kairi wasn't there. I told them that her throat felt weird and she was sleeping in the infirmiry", Jasmine said.

"And what about Namine; did she ever show up?", Riku asked.

"Yeah, but…she looked totally weird. When she came back, her eyes and hair look…darker; as well as her white dress. Now it looks grey", Jasmine said.

Sora and Riku exchanged confused glances. How could she have done that in a few hours?

"I wish we could keep talking about this, but I have to get to sword fighing. We'll talk about this later", Riku said.

Sora's eyes turned into grief and he searched in his pocket and grabbed hold of the lucky charm Kairi let him keep even after he came back. Jasmine put his hands on Sora's shoulders.

"Kairi is a strong girl, Sora. I know she's ok; and I'm usually always right when I have a feeling of something. You will see her again", Jasmine said with an assurance smile.

Sora smiled at her and nodded. Both went their separate ways towards 2nd period.

**Riku…**

Everyone put on the protective white suits and held onto the mask (you all what I'm talking about right? And they have those long and skinny swords?).

"Ok, so, like I said yesterday, today we're going to do some sword fighting", the main councelor of Sword Fighting named Joel explained.

Just suddenly, the door creaked opened. They all turned their heads to see Namine standing in the door.

"Oh yes, you're the new entry into sword fighting, right?", Joel asked.

"Yeah; it's Namine", Namine said.

Jasmie was right; her eyes were darker blue, her hair didn't look so close to white anymore; it looked almost…dirty blonde, but not yet, and her dress wasn't exactly grey or white. It was in between.

"Alright, put on these; today we're going to practice sword fighting", Joel smiled and gave Namine her suit.

Riku smirked. That vase won't last a second in this class, Riku thought. Just hit her once and she'll break. What was she doing here? By the time his thoughts finished, Namine already had on the suit and was carrying the head set.

"Alright. How about you, Riku? You wanna go first?", Joel asked.

"Uh, sure. No problem", Riku grinned and walked towards the center. This would be a piece of cake for him, whoever the challenger was.

"And how about…you, Namine?", Joel asked.

Namine grinned and walked towards the center as well. Riku laughed hard in his mind. Namine? Oh please! I bet she couldn't stand up straight with the heavy mask if she tried. And Riku is an expert at sword fighting; even if his real weapon is a little different from the skinny sword.

Namine and Riku put on the head sets and Joel gave them the swords.

"Sir? Can I use my own sword?", Namine asked through the mask.

"Uh…it wouldn't really be the classic sword fighting, but if you want. And if you want to Riku, you can get your own sword if you have one", Joel said.

Riku was curious. She carried around her own sword? Namine extended her hand and the pink keyblade appeared in her hand. Riku's eyes widened. That was Kairi's!

"What's wrong, Riku? Are you afraid of a little pink sword?", Namine said, extending the keyblade towards him in a fighting position.

Riku got back his wits and extended his own hand. The blue and red keyblade came to his hand. "Not at all, Namine. Not at all", Riku said and got in a fighting position.

All the kids started to whisper at how cool this was happening. The swords looked amazing to them, but they didn't know the real story.

"Ready…go!", Joel said and got out of the way.

Riku thought to go easy on her, but after he saw Kairi's keyblade in HER hand, he decided not to. Sora would've wanted him to not go easy on her.

Namine ran towards him and tried to hit him from the front, but Riku put his hand on the end of the sword to block her. He pushed her away and started to attack, but she would always block.

It went on like this for a very long time. But as the time went by, Namine would get stronger and Riku would get weaker. She was extremely strong; she jumped extremely high and hit him and she blocked every move he made, no matter how hard the move was.

Before long, Riku dropped to the ground with his keyblade. He was shocked to see the pink keyblade in his face; Namine looking at him with a grin under the mask. He now saw the position of defeat by Namine. This was impossible, but it happened.

"And Namine is the winner! Wasn't that so exciting?", Joel asked the group with an excited face.

The class cheered.

"Well, it took a little too long, so the rest of you will have to sword fight tomorrow. I hope that's ok", Joel said.

"Yeah, it was worth seeing them fight", a boy said as they took off their stuff.

Namine put the keyblade away and stepped away from Riku. Riku made his disappear and he took off his mask after he got up to look at her. The two put away their white suits and Riku grabbed her arm and pulled her strongly out of the room into an empty hallway.

Riku pinned her to the wall.

"I don't know how you suddenly know about the keyblades, but I know that that was Kairi's keyblade! What did you do with her?", Riku asked with force.

Namine crossed her arms and looked away.

"Namine, I'm not going to ask you again! What did you do with Kairi?", Riku asked, turning her head towards his again.

Her eyes swirled with darkness. Riku gasped, but did not stop pinning her. He needed to know what she did with his best friend.

"Wouldn't you like to know, cheese brain. Now get off of me before your little girlfriend suspects something again. I know you love me, but I'm after Sora", Namine pushed him away with her foot and walked away.

Riku stared at her with disbelief. Before she turned the corner, she looked at him with an evil grin.

"You can be certain that Kairi is in well hands for now", Jasmine said before extending her open hand towards him and many Heartless appeared around him.

"Heartless? How did you-…", Riku was in total shock.

Riku took his keyblade (what is Riku's weapon called? I forgot already. I don't even know what it is exactly) and with one slash made them all disappear.

"I have to tell Sora right away", Riku said and ran towards DVD production; where Sora would get out from in a few minutes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

HOLY SHIT! NAMINE IS IN THE DARKESIDE NOW!

What the hell is gonna happen now? What is she planning to do with Kairi? What will Sora say when Riku tells him? Will this madness ever end!

I don't know, you're just gonna have to keep reading. Mwahahahaha. No flames please!


	12. Telling Sora

I am so sorry about the major pause on this story. I just didn't know how to continue it, but thanks to my new buddy (sorry dude, forgot your penname, hehehe. I'm sorry),I know how this story will go.

Thank you for the reviews, everybody. I'm hoping I haven't lost any reviewers, lol. Oh and people, they are in their KH2 selves. Now that I played the game, it's weird to figure them in KH1. They are older than what I said in chapter one. OK? Lol.

One more thing…Roxas and Namine are not Nobodies in this fiction. They are also not related to Sora and Kairi. It is only a coincidence that they look alike, haha! Now enjoy the chappie!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Sora! Sora!", Riku finally caught up with Sora, who had just gotten out of DVD production.

"Hey Riku. How was sword fighting?", Sora asked, feeling a little better and more determined to find Kairi.

Riku put his hands on his knees and gave him a hold on signal as he took a breather. Riku sighed and stood up straight, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Whoa, what happened?", Sora asked.

"Namine some how got into my sword fighting class and she beat me", Riku said.

"That's why you're angry? Well, yeah that's sorta pitiful. I mean, you've been fighting for years and you were beaten by a small girl", Sora chuckled.

"Sora, it's not like that! Namine some how got into my sword fighting class…and beat me. You wanna know how?", Riku asked.

Sora shrugged and then nodded.

"SHE USED KAIRI'S KEYBLADE!", Riku screamed, not caring if anyone heard.

"She WHAT?", Sora screamed back.

"That's right. She beat me by using Kairi's keyblade. See, I thought it was gonna be a piece of cake and all. Then suddenly she asked Joel if she could use a sword of her own. And she took out Kairi's keyblade. Even with my own, she beat me! I don't know what happened when she was gone, but I think that her appearance is also part of it. She has incredible strength", Riku explained.

"That slut must've joined with the dark side…but how?", Sora felt like punching something now (lol).

"You know…now that I think about it. Don't get freaked out, ok Sora? Me and Jasmine saw Kikyo's shadow with the Heartless and Nobodies with her in the trees. I think Kikyo captured Namine and gave her the power of darkness. I don't know why, though", Riku said.

"Oh great; we have Namine PLUS the killing Kikyo and Kairi is in those same woods! Oh no! Alright, I am going to miss 3rd period! I am going to those woods!", Sora was making a run for it, but Riku grabbed onto the hood and pulled him back.

"Sora, I know you're worried about Kairi. I am too, but-".

"Riku, you don't understand! I love Kairi! I-"

"Hey, I know you love Kairi, but I still care for her as my best friend. I look after her, too you know", Riku was getting a little pissed now.

"No Riku! I know, but…it's my fault she's out there!", Sora confessed and bowed his head in shame.

"What are you talking about, Sora? It's Namine's fault she's out there", Riku reminded him.

"No, Riku. It's my fault. Kairi told me that she knew Namine would do something. She had a feeling that Namine would do something to her while we were blindfolded", Sora said silently, holding back the tears of pain in himself.

"Huh?" Riku asked.

"I told her that as long as I was behind her and she wasn't first, nothing would happen. And look what happened? If I would have only taken off the stupid blindfold when "Kairi" told me not to. It's all my fault!", Sora buried his head in his hands.

"Pull it together, Sora. You're tougher than that. Kairi wouldn't blame you for what happened"

Sora took a deep breath and looked at Riku with confident eyes, still gleaming with a few tears.

"What happened to Kairi is not your fault. It was all Namine's. Even though you think that you were the one that let Namine get to Kairi; it's not. You tried your best to protect her, and Kairi must be thinking the same thing. You would never do anything to hurt Kairi", Riku gave him a big friendly smile; one that was extremely rare from Riku and would only give it to his closest friends.

This made Sora smile wide and made fists on his sides. "You're right. It's all Namine's fault! Now let's go get Kairi!" Sora said confidently and ran, but Riku grabbed onto his collar again.

"Make up your mind, Riku!", Sora pouted.

"Not now, you dumb butt. We should go when you, me, and Jasmine are prepared and ready to fight", Riku said.

"But…oh fine. That way there's no way we can't get Kairi, destroy Kikyo, and give Namine a taste of her own evil medicine", Sora gave in.

"Good boy, you get a Scooby Snack", Riku patted his head.

"Oh shut up", Sora crossed his arms and smirked.

"Riku! Did you tell Sora?" Jasmine came running from the side.

"Yeah and thank god you didn't see the waterworks", Riku grinned.

Sora punched his arm hard, "Shut up!"

"Ow, geez", Riku rubbed his arm.

Jasmine smiled, but after a small while turned back into a serious face. "So, what are we gonna do? We shouldn't just sit here".

"See? I told you Riku! We have to go find Kairi _now_", Sora exclaimed impatiently, crossing his arms.

"Use your heads, you guys. We can't get 'expelled' from here because we don't want to get grounded forever and we'll have the risk of not getting Kairi. Imagine what her parents will say. We have to wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow is free period; during free period we'll go and find Kairi", Riku explained.

"I guess you're right", Sora agreed.

"Yeah, and in the meanwhile we should rest up and get ready for a big fight with Namine and even Kikyo", Jasmine suggested.

"Oh, I can't wait for that fight. Sweet revenge", Riku grinned.

"For taking Kairi?" Jasmine asked.

"That and because she beat him at sword fighting", Sora explained with a grin.

"Shut up, you dope!" Riku blushed in embarrasment. Jasmine giggled at his reaction.

"Pay back for saying that I cried", Sora smirked.

"Fine, we're even", Riku growled.

"Hey guys", a voice said from behind them. They froze at her voice and regret to turn around.

Namine stood in between Sora and Riku. "What's up?"

The three stared in disbelief but then glared at her.

"What? Did Riku tell you that I beat him. Come on, Riku. Don't be a sore loser. Can't you be more like Sora?" Namine grinned and lightly hit Sora's hip with hers. Sora cringed at contact.

"Namine, stop your crappy act. We know you have Kairi; you had her keyblade", Riku growled angrily.

"Riku, I don't know what you're talking about. You really should stop making excuses. Sora, will you take me to my 3rd period?" Namine fluttered her eyelids at him.

Sora was about to yell out his no, but nothing came out. He stared at her eyes in shock. At first they were normal clear-blue, but then she saw grey swirls slowly forming. Sora felt his control fall; he couldn't think anymore.

"O-…Ah-…Yes", Sora had no control of himself! He was in panic inside! She was controlling him!

"Sora!" Riku yelled in disbelief.

Jasmine saw as Sora's deep blue eyes started to become dull and a little colorless. Jasmine stared in disbelief and then turned to Namine's eyes.

"_Jasmine, let me tell you one of the ways that evil can take control of you", a younger Leon started. _

"_They can take control over you?" Jasmine's 11 year old self asked. _

"_Yes, and I want you to be prepared for anything. You can tell when one is going to take control of you, you know that. I taught you that, but there's one type of evil that can take control of you without anyone knowing", Leon said. _

"_How can you tell if someone is being taken over, then?" she asked. _

"_Whenever you see that one is acting different, you first check the eyes of the person. If it starts to lose color and lose its shine, then the person is starting to be controlled. When you see that, you have to immediately knock the person down and make sure that they're not near the one causing the control", Leon explained. _

"_I get it", she nodded. _

"_And if you're not 100 sure, you check the eyes of the one looking into the one that is acting weird. If their eyes have black around, then you know it's real", Leon finished. _

"Sora! Don't look into her eyes anymore!" Jasmine yelled and ran at him, making him fall to the ground with her head on his chest from the fall.

Jasmine looked into his eyes to see they're color regaining as well as the shine. Sora gasped loudly when he had full control of himself again. Jasmine sighed in relief and helped him up.

"Is this how you get guys to like you?" Jasmine pushed Namine aggresively.

"Shut up, bitch. I am stronger than you and if I want Sora, I get him", Namine spat.

"If you think that kidnapping my girlfriend is going to get me to go out with you, you must be crazy! Why would I want to date a lunatic like you who goes around and turns into the dark side just to get a guy?" Sora spat, getting up from the ground.

"What about killing your stupid girlfriend, Sora? Will that work?" Namine asked with an evil grin.

"If you or anything you send give her at least a scratch, I swear I will kill you! And I will not hold back!" Sora yelled with anger in his veins.

"Ok, I won't do anything to her, but you have to give me something in return", Namine grinned as she stepped back two steps.

"Sora…" Jasmine called a little nervous. She knew that whatever she wanted with Sora, it was going to be bad.

"What do you want? A date with him?" Riku asked sarcastically.

"Of course I'd like a date with Sora. But that't not the deal I'm going to give you right now. I can do that on my own. What I want…" Namine's eyes showed nothing but pure confidence and evil.

"…What I want…" she repeated.

"…Is your keyblade, Sora"

"Ha! Like I'll ever give you my keyblade!" Sora exclaimed.

"It's that or Kairi will have her last breath", Namine smiled innocently.

"Shut up Namine! He couldn't even give it to you if he wanted to!" Jasmine spat.

"What do you mean? Of course he can. Stop stalling", Namine glared.

"It's true. The keyblade can only be wielded by its chosen one. And that's me. Look, try and use it, Jasmine", Sora took out his keyblade and gave it to Jasmine.

He took a few steps back next to Riku. Jasmine lifted it up and was about to swing it down, until the keyblade disappeared with a light and came back to Sora's hand.

"It only choses the one with the strongest heart. You'd never have that" Riku smirked.

"You haven't even seen my true power yet. We'll see who has the strongest heart. Sora, you have to make up your mind. If you don't bring me the keyblade by tomorrow at exactly 8 PM, Kairi goes bye-bye"

"No, not tomorrow; let's finish this now, Namine!" Riku yelled and took out his keyblade.

"Sora, I don't want to fight you. The keyblade's a heavy burden anyway. I don't think it would be much to let it go. I'll see you tomorrow", Namine blew a kiss before she was swallowed by the black portal behind her. All they saw in front of them was a black portal closing and disappearing. Riku growled angrily and stomped his foot to the ground really hard.

"Sora, are you ok?" Jasmine asked, making sure that Namine didn't leave anything bad in Sora.

"Yeah. Like I'll ever give up the keyblade. We'll fight for Kairi; I dont need to give her the keyblade...she was trying to control me at first, right?" Sora asked.

Jasmine nodded.

"How did you know? I thought Sora was being a complete idiot like usual", Riku said.

"Yeah, I- hey!" Sora argued.

"When I was younger and the Heartless came around showing up, Leon started to teach me everything about evil magic and all those things. I remember that the last thing he taught me was how someone can control you. And if I remember clearly, Leon said that the 'eye manipulation', which is what Namine used, is one of the most powerful ones. No ordinary person can do that. This is the real deal", Jasmine explained.

"So much for, 'Honey, I don't want you stressing at camp. It's supposed to make you relax. You've been really tense lately'", Sora mocked his mother's voice.

Riku still couldn't take in the fact that she was Leon's sister. They were so different. Well actually, if you were to put Leon and Jasmine side-by-side, you would say they look alike. Yet, their personalities are _completely_ different. Leon hardly ever laughs or smiles truly. He's always on his guard and is not very social. Jasmine, on the other hand, is extremely social. She acts as though there was nothing wrong with the world. He liked that about her; she was so calm and peaceful.

"Riku?" Jasmine's voice rang through his ears.

"Huh? Oh yeah, come on guys. We gotta go to 3rd period", Riku smiled and ran with his two friends to 3rd period.

**The Next Day… (I had to make it quick, sorry, hehe)**

Riku, Sora, and Jasmine stood at the entrance of the woods. They seemed to look darker than usual. The leaves weren't their usual ever-green color, the green was almost like black. This didn't scare them, though. They were determined to find Kairi.

"Ok, are you guys ready?" Riku asked.

Sora nodded and the keyblade appeared in his outstretched hand, in a fighting stance.

"Yeah, whatever it takes"

Jasmine thrust her hand out and the keyblade with butterfly decorations on it appeared in her ready hands. Riku took his out in an instant and was in a fighting stance.

"There are bound to be many Heartless and Nobodies. I hope the training we did this morning will pay off", Jasmine said, determination in her voice.

"Just like old times, huh Riku? We gotta take out the small fry before we get to the heart of the evil. Let's go!" Sora exclaimed and the three ran into the woods.

As they ran with all their might, they slashed through Heartless; the pink hearts rising up into the sky.

"Huh? No Nobodies. Makes it a lot easier" Riku smirked as he slammed his blue and red keyblade on four Heartless.

They went deeper into the woods, feeling stronger and more confident on finding Kairi. They could feel her close in their hearts. They could also sense the amount of darkness approaching as they ran deeper and deeper.

"You think we'll have to take down Kikyo before Namine?" Jasmine asked, slashing a Heartless.

Sora was about to answer, when another voice answered for him.

"Of course you will, my child, but I'm afraid you won't be able to 'take me down'"

The trio stopped to look at their enemy; the one known as Kikyo with Nobodies and Heartless by her side.

"I see that you came to give me the keyblade, yes?" Kikyo grinned.

"What? As if, you old hag (she was really young, but Sora's random, lol). I came to get Kairi. Namine wouldn't give her to us so we're here to take her by force", Sora stood in a fighting stance, as well as his friends beside him.

Kikyo laughed with a throaty voice that sent chills down their spines.

"All right, I've been waiting to have a good fight with someone anyway. I hope you were prepared to enter a world of nightmares", Kikyo grinned and stood in a fighting position as well as for her Heartless and Nobodies.

The trio yelled in unsion and ran with anger and rage at the possessed girl, ready to slash swords until every last Heartless and Nobody was gone and the girl was put to rest permanently.

**Somewhere around camp…**

He wished he didn't follow Namine around the corner…

He wished he could've told her before she walked towards DVD production…

Oh how he wished he wasn't so nosy and listened to the conversation that Namine had with the three friends…

And how he pleaded to anyone who was listening to his thoughts that what he saw didn't happen…

Namine was now part of the dark side. He didn't know what this keyblade stuff was about, but he knew it was a deep secret he should never have figured out. Of course, he will never tell. Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Jasmine must be light…Namine must be dark now.

No, it can't be, he thought. Namine was always light. You can tell because the dark side changed her. If she was already dark, would her appearance have changed? Of course not. That is why he had to do it.

Oh how he pleaded that, as he stared into the woods where the trio entered and with two long swords in his hands, that he would stop them from hurting Namine. The light…the light of his world…the light of Roxas' world.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Now there's BIG anger between the light and dark. Now here I go with my random questions I know you won't answer and I only ask so that you can send reviews and wait for the next one, mwahahahahaha:

Who'll win the battle; Kikyo or the three heros? And we haven't heard from Kairi, is she still unconscious? Will the heros have to fight Namine? Will Roxas be there in time to stop Sora? WILL THIS FICTION EVERY TURN INTO A HAPPY ENDING?

You'll find out in the next chappie; the big climax of the story. Send in reviews, no flames!


	13. Future Shock

Yeah, if I make some typos with the names, my bad. You guys should know what I mean. Hehe, sorry if it's crappy, it sounds crappy to me, but whatever. No flames please! Oh, and I love fluffiness, so as you have noticed in my previous chapters, I put a lot of it. LoL

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kikyo fell to the ground with a thud; defeated. Sora, Riku, and Jasmine panted for breathe as they watched her slowly fade away into darkness, as well as all the Heartless and Nobodies that remained. Now it was just the three of them.

Jasmine inhaled deeply, "Geez, that took a lot of power out of me"

"Yeah, I know. We have to keep going though", Sora sighed as he wiped his forehead.

"For Kairi", Riku smiled.

"For Kairi", Jasmine smiled happily.

"For Kairi", Sora plastered a goofy grin on his face.

The trio caught their breathes and started off to find Kairi. As they kept running Riku suddenly stopped, causing Sora and Jasmine to stop.

"What's wrong, Riku?" Jasmine asked.

"Shh…do you hear that?" Riku whispered.

The three froze and listened closely. They heard a faint punch in the air.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that", the faint voice of the blonde girl said. Then they heard the groan of their lost friend.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled.

"Sora?" Kairi's faint voice held relief and happiness.

"Kairi! Where are you?" Sora yelled again.

"I…I don't know…Namine left and I don't know where she went. I'm trapped in a cage. I'm going to kill her for making me feel like a hamster", Kairi yelled again.

"Sora, she's that way. I can tell by the direction of her voice", Riku pointed to their left.

"We're coming for you Kairi", Sora yelled again before running with Riku and Jasmine towards the direction where Riku said she would be.

"Stop!" a male voice exclaimed.

The immediatley stopped and looked around, still shocked to find someone stopping them.

"Who's there?" Sora asked loudly, breaking the silence.

"No one you need to know, but you have to turn back", the voice said again.

"Show yourself!" Riku said.

"Fine…" the voice said, sounding closer.

Suddenly a boy, about 13 years old, appeared in front of them in an instant. Sora, Riku, and Jasmine gasped. Riku and Jasmine looked at Sora in shock and then back at the boy with anime shocked eyes. They looked exactly alike! Except the little boy had red hair-same spiky hair as Sora- and the boy's face looked a little familiar…

"Why…Why do you look like Sora?" Jasmine studdered.

"Maybe he's my number one unknown fan", Sora laughed.

"Oh yeah, Sora. Now you have a wonderful fan club. Are you gonna go to sign their posters of you?" Riku laughed. Sora glared at him playfully.

"Mom was right; I am a lot like you and Riku; really rebellious and sarcastic. Well, at least I didn't end up like her", the boy laughed.

The trio glanced at each other confusingly.

"What? What are you talking about? Who are you?" Sora asked.

"My name is Tyson, I'm your son from the future", Tyson pointed at Sora.

For a second, it was as if time stopped. Sora stared at the boy, his blue orbs wide. The way his face would scrunch up in a determined look…that was Sora's look. His shoes in a big fashion…hey wait those were his shoes from a year ago!

"My…My son from…the future?" Sora stared in complete shock.

_Wha-? My son? No, he can't be. Just cause he acts like me and has my same shoes doesn't mean anything…right?_ Sora thought. Sora, Riku, and Jasmine stared at Tyson as if he were a death plague. What the hell is going on here!

"Who…What…How…", Riku and Sora blabbered unconciously.

"I don't have time to explain all of those questions, I just came here to stop you from-"

"Tyson, you know that we can't interfere in the past" a female voice said.

Tyson groaned. "What are you doing here, Annie?"

A girl that looked about 11 with straight light brown hair, aqua colored eyes, and a funky outfit appeared in a puff of smoke with her hands on her hips and a scolding face.

"Well my dad told me to tell you to go back. We can't interfere!" she argued.

"Annie, I don't want Auntie Jasmine to die, and I'm trying to prevent it! I think there's a good cause for me interfering", Tyson groaned.

"She's my mom, you think I want her to die? I'm just telling you what my dad said!" Annie exclaimed.

Jasmine gasped.

Tyson and Annie turned to her. Annie's face lit up.

"Mom?" Annie came running towards Jasmine and hugged her waist.

Jasmine's eyes went wide. She looked at Sora and Riku, who shrugged like morons.

"I'm so glad I get to see you healthy again! And a lot younger. Wow, you look pretty. Hehe, so that's why daddy said I got your looks", Annie looked up to Jasmine with glowing eyes.

"I'm your mom from the future, right?" Jasmine asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, and my dad has to be around here somewhere…oh there you are, daddy!" Annie exclaimed and ran towards Riku.

Sora and Jasmine's mouth dropped to the floor. Riku a dad! Hahaha, that's hard to believe (not really, he's gorgeous…but not as much as SoraXP).

"Hi younger dad!" Annie exclaimed and hugged him.

"I have a daughter in the future?" Riku asked, looking down at the girl.

"Yup, you and mommy get married and live happily ever after with me! We love each other very very much", Annie dragged Riku by the hand towards Jasmine and hugged both of their waists, causing Riku and Jasmine to blush furiously at their closeness.

They heard two crackles and quickly turned to Sora and Tyson. Sora looked like he was going to explode and Tyson was holding his mouth from laughing out loud. That didn't help, because a few seconds later they fell to the floor in laughter.

"Shut up, Sora!" Riku and Jasmine yelled, extremely embarrased.

"Hahahahaha! But it's just so funny! It's a shame I didn't bring my camera!" Sora laughed harder with Tyson.

Riku and Jasmine glared angrily at him.

"I'm going to kill you", Riku threatened.

"Woo…woo, ok, I'm done, haha", Sora got up and wiped a tear from his eye, same with Tyson.

Before Jasmine and Riku could do anything to hurt Sora, Tyson got back to the subject with Annie.

"Look, Annie, we're already here. Why don't we just help them?" Tyson asked.

"This is weird to the max, but we don't need your help. See, we have to go save our friend", Jasmine said.

"You're saving a friend?…Mabye I went to the wrong time", Tyson looked at the ground in thought.

"What do you mean? I overheard my dad saying that it was in this time and this place", Annie said.

"Wha-?" Sora's eyebrow shot up.

"Who are you going to save?" Tyson asked.

"Her name is Kairi", Jasmine replied.

"Ok, we're in the right time…", Annie smiled.

"Ok what the hell is going on here?" Riku blurted out.

"Sorry, well my mom told me to go to this time and tell you three to not save Kairi", Tyson explained.

"What? I'm not leaving Kairi here! Why would we not save her? Kairi" Sora called out to her.

No response.

"Now I can't find Kairi, why can't we go?" Sora asked impatiently.

"Because if you go, Namine will use her evil staff to give Jasmine a dark virus that affects her in my time. She's on the verge of death in my time", Tyson explained.

Jasmine's eyes widened and covered her mouth with her delicate hand. Riku turned his head towards her. She looked like she had seen a ghost; her skin pale and her eyes wide. He wasn't going to allow anyone to give her such a horrible virus.

"Sora, we can't go", Riku said finally.

Jasmine blinked a few times.

"Riku?…", Sora turned to him in disbelief.

"I don't want Jasmine to get a virus, or any of us for that matter. I don't want to risk her life in the future", Riku said.

Jasmine's skin turned back to normal as she blushed slightly.

"Well what can we do? Leaving Kairi is not one of my options", Sora crossed his arms in frustration.

"What if we leave Jasmine here with with Tyson and Annie?" Riku suggested.

"I am not staying behind", Jasmine spoke up.

"Jasmine, it's either that or getting a virus that will kill you, and even if you choose to go, I won't let you", Riku said.

"Hold it!" Sora exclaimed.

Everyone stared at Sora.

"I don't need permission from a 13 year old boy and an 11 year old girl to go save Kairi. Unless you give me a good reason, I am leaving to go find her", Sora said.

Tyson sighed, "How can I prove it to you?"

"I know, but this is the only choice you have though", Sora smirked.

"What is it?" Tyson asked.

"You and Annie take me, Riku, and Jasmine to the future to talk to my future self to understand this whole thing", Sora replied.

Tyson smiled and opened his mouth to respond, but Annie cut him off.

"Tyson don't you dare say yes. We're in big trouble as it is for interfering with the past, image what sort of trouble we'll cause if we bring them to the future!" Annie scolded.

"Shut up for once and have some fun", Tyson replied rudely.

"Dang, they're like you and me, Riku", Sora smirked.

"Yeah, only Tyson is like me cause you're always the wimpy girl", Riku laughed.

"I am not", Sora glared.

"Boys, stop", Jasmine sighed.

"Sorry", Riku and Sora appologized.

"So anyway, is it a yes?" Sora asked Tyson.

Tyson smirked as a blinding light appeared in his hand before a very familiar keyblade appeared in his hand. Sora, Riku, and Jasmine stared.

"You're the next keyblade master?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"No time for questions, we have to go", Tyson said and slashed his keyblade in the air as a black portal with purple swirls came up (the portals the Organization used…only not evil).

Annie went through the portal first, followed by Tyson, who stuck his head out. "Come on", he gestured and fully went inside the portal.

The three friends looked at each other and nodded. Riku stood next to the portal and let Jasmine go first, followed by himself. Then Sora went in, but not before looking back and hoping that Kairi would be ok.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I don't know, was that too shocking and random or should I've just gone for the plain 'I found Kairi and fighting Namine' chapter? I hope it was ok, it just popped into my head. And if I made any typos, sorry cause I was doing it in last minutes. Oh, and thanks **Jacob **for pushing me into updating, lol. You rock, dude XD! Ok well, send in reviews, no flames, ok? Later taters!


End file.
